Carnival
by tmschmitt
Summary: This is an A/U story. It was Feburary and Carnival was just begining. What kind of trouble could a lady get into without any supervision and a wild friend? Sorry still not good at summary's. I hope you enjoy it. Mature content, please read responsibly. :
1. Chapter 1

**Warning****: Suggestive dialogue, explicit sexual content, rude/crude language and other mature themes; I can't think of yet. **

**A/N: Bless it be to Twisted Puppy, my beta, working her ass off to ensure this is in best possible way without mistakes. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything but I wish I did.**

**Carnival: Chapter 1**

She couldn't believe she's been here for a whole week already and Carnival was already in full swing; Four whole days of non-stop parting. Not once did she go out to celebrate with anyone; tonight however would be different. She had her friend Melody; go shopping with her to pick an outfit fitting for the night.

She didn't want something to revealing and not too whorish either; but seductive enough to draw a man's attention without getting her into trouble. Her mask was gold sequins and red feathers at the sides. Her shoes were red thigh high hooker boots. Her costume was a little red dress with black lace to highlight certain areas. It had a slit up the both sides, to her hips, and her back was almost see through. The neckline dipped to just above her belly button in the front. There were small, gold chains laced across the deep v-neck, to ensure no accidental mishaps.

It was Carnival but she didn't want to show her body off. God knows there would be plenty of that going on anyway. Not that one more body being show cased mattered. She wasn't a prude by any means, she knew all about sex and men; she was just more on the conservative side. Tonight she wanted to live life. Throw caution to the wind. Just once in her life she wanted to feel the true uninhabited passion of a man, without him feeling she'd break.

Her body begins to come alive, with the mere thought of a man's hands traveling up and down her body. His lips suckling on her skin, his mouth and tongue on her painfully neglected nipples. To feel a man's cock sliding in and out of her throbbing, wet…

"Sara, are you dressed yet?" The knocking got louder and heavier.

"Damn, come on woman, we've got a schedule to keep and men to plow through tonight." A frustrated sigh could be heard through the door.

"Alright already, I'm coming. Mel, you think you'd learn not to rush someone; especially me." Sara murmured as she opened the door. Melody didn't wait for an invitation and barged right in with her bags.

"Finally! You would not believe the crowds already forming out there. It's great." Mel looks around.

"Why the hell aren't you ready or getting ready yet?" Sara waves off her friend.

"Who said anything about plowing through men tonight? I don't want to be that wanton or whorish. I want to seduce or be the seduced." Mel scoffs at Sara.

"Listen, I love you Sara and you know this but get real… it's Carnival. No one here is going to see anyone else, unless you live here that is; and we don't. That right there is a plus in itself. We came here for break, to live a little and you were stuck in that damn library studying before we go back. We are two lively young ladies wanting to live and need I remind you we are unsupervised at that." Mel perched on the bed watching Sara begin to pace back and forth.

"I know we are, but the literature they have on…" She wanted to defend the fact that she has a scholarship and can't take a chance to mess that up. That's why she was in the library researching until it closed at night.

"Whatever, let's not get all depressed and talk about school before we go out. Now is the time to have fun; so come on!" Mel grabs Sara's outfit and pushes Sara towards the bathroom.

"Let's go, I'm horny and there are men, just waiting to service me out there somewhere." Sara laughs and they both get ready in silence.

"Ready to go now?" Mel hollered from the bedroom an hour later. Sara looked at herself in the full length mirror again and sighed.

"I look like a whore. I change my mind, I'm not going." Sara thrust the door to the bathroom open and stormed out. Melody's mouth dropped open and was nodding her head.

"I think you're right, you better stay in your room tonight. If any man down there catches sight of you, I won't get any attention or sex tonight. Remind me again why you need help with this?" Melody's voice carried a hint of jealously but Sara knew better than to take it to heart. They both laughed at the exchange.

"Fine, but if I get mauled by old men and drunks, I am so out of there." Sara mused with her hair, making sure that not one loose tendril is out of place.

"You will be fine. I'll even be sure to stick by you and sweep up the leftovers for myself." Giggling like the school girls they are, they left their room and headed for the streets of Rio de Janeiro.

The streets were lit with fiery torches, casting a glow around the town square. The music was fast, the bass so loud; that it shook the very ground they walked on. Some women had only paint to cover up with. You could see their nipples pebble up and the thatch of hair that covered up their snatches. It was semi-appalling, yet erotic to have so much freedom to do what you wished and not worry. Some men had but a loin cloth for cover, but if they moved a certain way, you could see their flaccid cocks dangling or jutting out for all to see.

When Sara and Melody walked down the streets, they would steal glances into alley ways. In some they would see women plastered up against the walls. Their costumes opened, barring their breasts; while the masked men, they were with, thrusting fast with a goal in mind. In others, their partners would be on their knees, sucking on them or bent over; getting it from behind.

In the center of the square, the most public display was on a park bench. A woman was on her hands and knees, her breast bare for anyone to see and her dress bunched up around her hip. A man with his black slacks pushed down, just past his hip, letting his erection free enough to fuck her wildly; while another man was getting his cock sucked and his balls fondled. Unless you were with someone, you couldn't tell the difference because of the masks.

"She has to be from the whore house down the street." Mel whispers in Sara's ear. Sara whips her head to look at her friend.

"And how would you know about the brothel? Exactly how much exploring did you do while I was pursuing more knowledge?" Sara was shocked when she seen Mel blushing under her mask.

"You didn't?" She sucked in a deep breath.

"You did you scandalous little tramp you!" Mel just shrugged then smiled wickedly.

"It was amazing! I've never felt so alive Sara. My whole body tingled with excitement." Mel's eyes clouded over with the memory of it. Sara gave Mel a slight nudge.

"So did you get paid? And if so…how much?" Sara was curious now. Mel giggled.

"I got around five-thousand reals for one…"

"That's over two grand in US currency!" She gripped her friend's arm.

"Oh my God, what did you do?" Sara gasped and couldn't understand why a Brazilian man would pay her friend that much especially for sex.

"Actually they both chipped in and if you ask me, I would have done _that_ for free." Melody didn't stop and continued to drag Sara closer to the middle.

"Both?" Sara couldn't help but stutter in shock. Melody continued to simply smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is just a story. I mean no disrespect to anyone; race, religion, color, ethnic back grounds or otherwise. I am sorry if I have offended anyone; I had no intention of doing so. Thank you. Have a great day/night.**

**Carnival Chapter 2**

Since Sara and Melody got to the square they were not approached in anyway, practically invisible; until him. She caught he's wandering gaze from across the square. His skin was darker than theirs; it was almost golden in the torch flames. He wore nice dress shoes, black slacks, and white button up shirt that was half un-buttoned to expose his chest, a plain white mask with two black feathers, a top hat and a black cape that made him look even more dashing. Sara's gasp could be heard from only Mel.

"What is your problem? It's not like you haven't seen a man before." She whispered in Sara's ear. While watching Sara gaze, at the man in question, as he approached closer. Sara couldn't talk or think for the life of her. She was too busy watching him, the way his muscles bunching under his shirt. Several women stepped in his way, to detour him or more than likely proposition him, but he just side stepped them; and continued in their direction.

He was a foot away when he executed the silliest bow she'd ever seen.

"Would you care to dance?" His voice was deep, seductive and sent shivers straight down Sara's spine. Sara just stared up at him and noticed then he had eyes as blue as the ocean and a cleft in his chin. Melody noticed Sara wasn't saying anything so she nudged her into the arms of the stranger.

Sara stumbled but his arms held her steady. He then back up as she straighten out.

"Easy there… you're okay now, sweetheart." His voice calmed her down and goose bumps broke out on her flesh. She looked up at his face. His crooked/boyish smile grew wider, almost daring her not to smile back. She smiled back and only then did she see the twinkle in his eyes grow.

The dancing was turning less decent by the minute and he still held his hand out; waiting for her to take it. She took a deep breath and smelt the salty air wafting off the ocean; the air itself felt wild and freeing. She accepted his hand just as a new song began. His warm, strong fingers closed around her and pulled her out to the center of the square, along with many other dancers and performers.

Sara took the time to study her partner as they moved to the music. His whole body felt solid and well built. His mouth looked like it would be very pleasing, he had at least three days of stubble and he smelt of salt and something more masculine. She noticed spatters of silver hair by his temples and reminded herself that it didn't matter. It was only a dance.

He whirled her around so fast that the flames blurred into ribbons and streaks. Sara laughed with delight and he chuckled along with her. They danced and she was becoming light headed and breathless, that she had to hang on him just to keep from falling. His chuckle was deeper, she wondered if that was because he was as affected as she was. She also like that his arms came around her, holding her close and safe.

The song ended and that's when he bent to kiss her. She should have turned her face, but she was frozen. What could one kiss hurt? She was curious about this masked man. Her heart beat increased. The stranger brushed his lips against hers and withdrew. She smiled at the innocent contact. Before she felt disappointment set in, he tilted his head the other direction and kissed her again. This was not a friendly kiss by any means.

His kisses ripped the air from her lungs. She melted under his hands as he pressed her fully against the length of his body. Oh, how she'd wanted this. This was what she was searching for, a man that wouldn't treat her like glass and by the way his hands were touching her; that would not be the case by far.

Throngs of people and performers flowed around them. No one seemed too cared that they were practically groping in the center of the square. Time stood still for her, until he started to pull her away. Sara looked around for Melody and began to protest. Melody was engrossed with a man and didn't notice Sara being pulled away. He led her away from the lights and noise into a darkness of an alley. She gave herself over to him; in the damp darkness of the narrow alley, he devoured her. His mouth hot on her throat, his beard scraped and burned her skin. No words were spoken; none were needed.

She had always been treated with gloves and care. Now, she knew what unbridled passion felt like. This felt so wild and free. The masked man's rough hands were marking her, teaching her body to want again. She felt the cold salty sea water on her face and it did nothing to quell the fire within. Right then and there she surrendered to the sensations overtaking her. His hands went to her ass and pressed her tightly against his body as his hips rocked, offering her his erection.

As crude as some might think the invitation was, her body responded immediately. Never before has her body acted this way. Fire rushed straight to her core, and then her clit began to pulsate with a blinding urgency. Sara pulled his mouth in for another kiss when he caught her head between his large hands. His kiss was on the edge of bruising. His very skilled tongue, was mapping out her mouth, being sure to taste every nook and cranny he could find. She wondered what it would feel like on other places on her body. This ratcheted her arousal up another notch.

All she wanted now was him inside her. The need for him was an ache, like an open wound waiting for attention. His hot, callused hands moved down the front of her costume and played with her chains. He undid them one by one until he could ease the v open; barring her nipples to him. He rolled and pinched them just enough to cross pain with pleasure. Sara moaned and she could hear his growl echo hers off the narrow alley walls.

Sara clawed at his back; the desire rolling through her was almost too painful to stand.

"Fuck." He muttered while he ripped open his slacks, lifted the fabric of her dress just enough, and literally ripped her panties off. She watched him throw the tattered fabric over his shoulder without ever breaking his gaze from her face or her body. Then, he pressed her against the wall, hard. Sara tried to find her bearing, but when he pressed his cock against her warmth; she lost it. He gripped one leg high, opening her up for his powerful, grinding thrusts. Each thrust shook her off balance; she tried to brace on herself on her other foot, but couldn't do it. He must have noticed and brought both of her legs so they wrapped around his hips. This new position changed everything.

She could feel his hardness sliding in and out of her body. This wonderful friction was steadily building; threatening to kill her with an unknown pleasure. She was vaguely aware of her cries and his low grunts as they raced on. Her muscles started to quiver and she knew it was almost over. Suddenly the man stiffened, and stopped thrusting. Her muscles clamped down around his cock and she felt the warmth when he exploded.

"_Bella!" _He moaned against her neck. Once he caught his breath, he lowered her to the ground, and slipped out of her. She swayed on unsteady legs. Satisfied, but was now feeling empty, wet and disoriented. His knuckles brushed against her cheek.

"That was wonderful, Bella." His voice was deep and husky with a hint satisfaction.

She hurried and fastened her chains back in place; then worked on fixing her costume. He took her hand and gave her a small leather pouch.

"Can we meet up again?" She was confused. Did he think she was a whore? Yes, her costume was red, but that meant nothing.

"No." It was the first thing she had said to him all night. His eyes grew wide and sparkled at the sound of her voice.

"Are you certain that I can't change your mind?" His fingers traced her jaw. "I'd make it worth your while."

"I said no." She whispered again. That was it; he did think that she could be bought. How rude. She hurried out of the alley without looking back. She could feel his gaze on her as she walked down the streets; back to her hotel.

When she turned around the corner she saw that he was following her. Great, now she had a stalker. This was not what she wanted. She ducked into a small opening and slouched down. He stopped in front of her, her heart stopped and watched as he looked around franticly. She prayed that she'd go unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carnival Chapter 3**

She felt that she had waited forever for him to leave from that spot, before she could move. When she finally got back to her room, she was sore and stiff from crouching so long. She decided on a long hot bath, to soak her stiff muscles. Sara looked down and noticed that she still clutched the leather pouch. She opened it and much to her surprise after counting it; it contained over two thousand American dollars.

"What is it with men? I didn't ask for this." She muttered to herself, while stripping for her bath. She placed the pouch down on the vanity and climbed into the tub.

"Sara. Are you in there?" She could hear the banging on the door. Leave it to Melody to interrupt. "Sara! I'm coming in." She heard her lock click on her door and then Mel's footsteps.

"I'm in the bathroom. So don't go turning my room upside down, trying to find me or any indication of a rumpus." Sara sank below the water and when she emerged Melody was standing in the bathroom tapping her foot.

"Well?" Apparently Mel was not in a very good mood this evening…well morning now.

"Well what? I'm in no mood to pussy foot around with you and your tapping. So just spit it out already, Mel." Sara continued to wash herself, waiting for Mel to answer her.

"What happened to you? I looked around and saw you running off like a banshee. I saw that handsome man looking for you too. Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?" Melody was kneeling besides the tub now. Her eyes were filled with confusion and worry.

"Nothing happened that I didn't want to happen." Sara sighed.

"He just paid me for it is all. He thought I was from the brothel apparently by my costume. I need a new one, care to join me today?" Sara drained the tub and grabbed a towel.

"Yeah, I'll join you and make sure we get you no more red." Melody said while leaving the bathroom, so Sara could get dressed quickly.

They left the hotel and walked down to the costume shop. Sara the perfect costume; two thin layers of black silk, with white silk out lining the breast area, and it had no slits in the sides. More like a black toga, but almost see through. Sara picked up a pair of black pumps with straps this time. All that dancing in those hooker boots, and running away from her tryst in the alley, had left her feet sore and on the verge of blisters. She paid for her purchase and they walked out.

"So are you getting hungry? I know of this little sidewalk café down the street we can grab a bite to eat." Melody looped her arm and pulled her along. Sara just let herself gaze around taking in the beauty. The town was transformed in the light of day. The canal had gondola's floating up and down, transporting people to different locations or even a romantic encounter. _Quaint by day, Wild by night_; it fit perfectly.

"Ms. Sidle?" A voice called out to her, breaking into her thoughts and surprise about this lovely city. Sara turned around Melody still in tow. Her breath left her lungs.

"Yes? Is that you Dr. Grissom?" Her voice was slightly breathless. _Of course it is, who else would it be? _She gave herself a mental shake. He just smiled and she melted. There was something familiar about his smile. It brought back memories from her adventurous night and she couldn't stop the blush she felt rising to her cheeks. He shook his hand in the air and gestured all around him.

"I'm on vacation, so the need for formality isn't necessary. Please call me Gil or just Grissom." He held his hand out; she was hesitant at first but slipped her hand into his. A sudden jolt of awareness and desire shot through her body. She looked into his blue eyes and they sparkled back. She instantly thought of her masked man and the passion he showed her.

"Hi I'm Melody." Melody thrusts her hand out. "I'm Sara's best friend. It's nice to finally put a face with a name. Sara talks about your class all the time, the lectures and…" Sara tugged on her friends hand to get her to shut up. Grissom chuckled.

"Pleasure to meet you as well; I however, haven't had the opportunity to hear anything about you. Sara tends to actually pay attention in my class, instead of talking and failing." Sara thought she heard pride and admiration in his voice. "Usually, I get some very misinformed ladies." Melody cocked her head sideways and pointed to the little café up the road. Sara nodded. Grissom turned towards Sara and she could see a wicked glint forming in his eyes. Sara cleared her now very dry throat.

"Ummm. Would you care to join us for lunch? I can understand if you're busy and please don't feel obligated to…" She was stammering and making a complete ass of herself. Sure in class a very intellectual person, but get her out on the streets or in public; she's a bumbling idiot. _Smooth real smooth._

"I would love to join you lovely ladies for lunch, thank you." His voice sent Sara's nerves into panic.

"But I have to meet someone tonight and must get ready." He held up his bags.

"Perhaps we could get together another time? Have a good day." With that he turned and walked away. Sara's knew her cheeks were beat red now, no thanks to Melody's intervening. She just couldn't tear her eyes away from him long enough to yell at Mel yet. As Grissom disappeared around the corner, Sara turned to her friend.

"Why, would you do that Mel? Can't you ever cut me any slack? Last night you shove me into Mr. Tall. Dark and Handsome, and now you embarrass me in front of my college professor. I…I…" Melody started to laugh.

"He's hot Sara. Tell me something?" Mel looked at Sara waiting for her to continue. "What was with the misinformed ladies in his class? I know if I were there, I'd be…oh that's what this is about. So he's gay then." Sara couldn't believe her ears and started coughing.

"No! He's far from being gay." Sara sputtered. Melody just raised her eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Cause if not then maybe I'll try and get into his pants. Did you see his ass…talk about hello daddy!" Melody brought her hands out in front of her and squeezed air; like she'd be squeezing someone's ass.

"You need to calm your hormones down a few notches and focus. Trust me when I tell you that there were flocks of beautiful ladies all over him. You name it he's got it. There was this one time someone put some thongs in his desk drawer, he picked them up and put them in the garbage without a second thought." Sara sighed and Melody opened her mouth again.

"I didn't see a wedding ring. So he's still got to be single, right? A man that hot, regardless of age, should be taken by now. He has to have a fault then." Mel looked at Sara.

"He is very education and work orientated. I've had coffee with him a few times. We sat and talked about bugs and time-line regression." Sara remembered how nice it was and when he gently grabbed her hand and held it. "Anyway, enough of that let's eat, I'm starving." Sara decided on changing the subject and quick. They walked to the café not knowing what tonight held.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carnival Chapter 4**

It was one o'clock by the time they reached the hotel and Sara was desperate to get a little shut eye before going out again tonight.

"I'll see you later tonight, Mel. I'm going to take a power nap." She turned to face Mel as she unlocked her room door. "What time are you going to stop by so I can make sure I have enough time to get ready?" Melody looked down at her watch and back up again.

"Do you think you could be ready by…let's say seven? That way we could eat something too. Can't have a good time on an empty stomach, can we." Melody's eyes twinkled with mischief. Sara groaned.

"Maybe us going out tonight isn't such a good idea. We could stay in and…" Melody put her hand up.

"Oh, no you don't, Sara! We came here for fun in the sun and to party hardy. Don't you even think, for one minute, you're getting out of this!" Melody started to pace up and down the hall. "We did everything to make sure our parents thought we were going to be spending our break at Autumn's house doing girly stuff, for crying out loud." Sara watched as her friend's brow creased. "Be ready… in fact don't bother, I'll drag your ass out with or without your damn costume." With that she stomped all the way to her door and slammed it shut.

Sara turned and opened her door for the much needed nap.

"Sara?" The deep voice startled her and she whipped around.

"Dr. Gris..." He shook his head.

"Remember Gil or Grissom. What are the odds of us staying in the same hotel?" He stood there smiling at her. Her heart started to beat faster and her mouth felt like she had eaten peanut butter.

"My friend thought it would be appropriate being so close to town square. It's easier to walk around town and get to different destinations; without paying for transportation." She did her best to keep her voice as normal as possible. "She says it cuts into the 'fun' expenses." He laughed and the vision of her masked lover flashed in her head.

"I can understand that. My friend said something similar, except his mind is more interested in the brothel down the street." Sara did smile slightly but her stomach dropped at the thought of him with another woman. Sara started to laugh and Grissom just stared at her. Then she looked up.

"Sorry." She took a deep breath. "It's just our friends' sound so similar. Melody," And Sara pointed down the hall. "Can be a bit…wild and daring; She's a bit more adventurous than me." She watched his eyes twinkle and noticed a slight twitch of his lips. She had wanted to kiss his lips since she first laid eyes on him.

"I hate to cut this short but Mel threatened me to be ready tonight or _she's_ going to drag me out with or without my costume on." He nodded his head. Sara went to turn around and felt his hand on her shoulder. A spark of arousal flared in her and she turned around.

"Sorry." He moved his hand, very slowly, off of her shoulder.

"I was wondering, if you're free, if you'd care to join me for some coffee?" A look of confusion must have shown on Sara's face. "I just figured we could talk about our night with our friends…"

"Yes!" Sara blurted out then shook her head. "I mean that sounds nice, thank you." His smile got wider.

"Great. I'll meet you in the lobby around noon." He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth for a kiss. Their eyes met and she shivered at the contact. He gave her a smile and nod, and then walked down the hall towards his room.

She couldn't believe it. The one man she lusted after was actually hitting on her, she was sure of it. Then a wave of anxiety hit her…PROTECTION. She was on the pill but still they're not one hundred percent effective. She walked over to her bed and fell into it. What was she going to do if she ended up pregnant? How could she possibly find that man that filled her so amazingly and showed her passion she'd never felt?

Her alarm startled her from her nap. Sara stretched and picked up her bag.

"Nothing like the present." She murmured and proceeded to change. Once done she looked at herself in the mirror. Tall, sleek, the blackened silk clung to her body in just the right places. She yelped when a knock came at her door. "Who is it?"

"Sara! Who do you think it is? We did make plans this evening and you ask who it is?" Melody clearly wasn't in the mood to be joked with. "I swear if you are not…" Sara opened the door, grabbed her mask off the desk and slipped it on. The look on Mel's face was well worth it.

"Are we going to go? I've been ready and waiting for about ten minutes." Melody's outfit was black, as well, with a red lacy fabric that enhanced the curve of her body and breasts.

"Wow you look hot Sara. Who would've guessed that you could pull off the temptress look so well? It's even better than last night." Mel threw her head back and laughed. "Let's party!" She grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her out of the door. Little did they know they were being watched and followed; but not too closely.

"So why didn't you get another mask? Don't you think your mystery man will find you?" Mel's raised her voice, when they exited the lobby doors, so she could be heard over the beat of the music in the streets.

"I don't think that…" before she could finish her sentence a hand landed on her arm. She squeaked and put her hands up; like she was about to box whoever it was. When she whirled around, he held his hands wide to show them he was harmless and did his little bow. Her masked man had tracked her down.

"My lady, I believe we met last night; all too briefly if you ask me." He offered her that same boyish grin. "I'm afraid I may have offended you by assuming you were someone you were not. For that I sincerely apologize for my misconception. I wish to make amends." His costume looked about the same as last night but tonight he wore a black shirt. Making his skin look even more tan and his eyes darker. Just by thinking of primal act that they had participated in the alley, his hands as they touched her and made her body ache for something more. Sara felt the heat rise to her cheeks. He bowed again. "Let me tell you my name. My name is…"

"No, please don't, and you have not offended me, but I afraid I must go." Sara said while not breaking eye contact. He grasped her hands and kissed her knuckles; she was shocked and jerked in response at first. The second time in less than two days, her body has reacted to a man's mere presence. He kept a hold of her hand, he stepped as close as her could without touching her. His breath tickled her ear.

"Last night you came out seeking pleasure, didn't you? I'm sorry if you didn't find as much of it as you could with me, and I regret that. If you would spend tonight with me, I will show you all the pleasure you and your luscious body can handle." Heat flowed throughout her body and her center moistened at the sheer thought.

"You don't think much of your abilities do you, sir?" Sara's voice was husky with arousal.

"I am very confident with my talents to please a lady." His lips brushed the lobe of her ear and she moaned lightly; just enough for him to hear.

"Tell me something sir, does someone need many talents to play and pay at the brothel?" Sara's voice was shaky.

"There are many things you can do and learn at brothels. It comes in handy when you try to please a worthy lady such as yourself." He growled in her ear. "By the way my dear, may I say you look like a Goddess; Aphrodite herself couldn't even come close to you." His hand brushes the front of her silken costume and her nipples hardened under his touch. She shamelessly presses her body against him, wanting more contact…needing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carnival Chapter 5**

Sara looked between him, Melody and his friend. Her body was acting for her, but her mind was weary now. He still stood close enough that his hands were touching her in some way. He was worming his way past her defenses with ease.

"So what do you say my Bella? Shall I show you pleasure beyond what you thought was possible?" His voice was as husky as last night.

"I will not do anything to harm you in any way. I promise, I am a gentlemen and I keep my promises." Sara stifled a laugh.

"A gentlemen? Are you so certain you want to stick with that term?" She replied. He huffed.

"You didn't seem to care so much about it last night!" He snapped. She looked up and her shock was clear on her face. Then she pulled her arm from his grasp and started stalking off. "Wait." He raced to block her path. "I'm sorry. Please! Let me show you, I can truly be a gentleman, Bella. I will give you everything and take nothing for myself. I will not shed one article of clothing." His eyes pleaded as much as his voice did. "I swear to it. After I was so selfish last night, it's the least I can do."

Sara was torn on what to do. One look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. She has been craving his touch since last night.

"Okay." Sara said and nodded in agreement. His smile was bright and his eyes showed her the desire he felt, unmasked; under his mask.

"So where are we going to go then?" She shifted from one foot to the other. Nervous but the anticipation was slowly driving her mad.

"Perhaps you would enjoy a slow ride, in an enclosed gondola of course, up and down the canal? Or maybe… you would prefer your experience to be more natural, in a fluffy bed, above the little inn? Whatever you want tonight, I will do my very best to see that it happens." His voice had dropped and honesty rang through.

Sara looked back towards Melody and his friend but they were nowhere to be seen. She looked back to man that had held her attention, apparently far too long, then just shrugged.

"It's settled then!" Excitement flowed through his statement. "Let's walk to the dock and rent a gondola for this fine evening." He tugged on her hand as he pulled her through the crowds. "Please wait right here for a moment, while I see to our accommodations for this evening." His voice was held a stern, teacher like tone. She looked up in shock and watched him walk to the dock. This was about having fun, not being taught or scolded like a child being disciplined.

Five minutes later her masked man came back with a smile on his face.

"If you would, please, follow me Bella?" He looked excited and Sara really did want to experience more. She slowly looped her arm in his and they walked towards the edge of the canal. There was a cabin covered gondola with soft relaxing music played. He leaned closer to her.

"This is ours for a while." He held his hand out so they could board, then dropped a few coins into the gondolier's hand.

Once in the cabin they sat quietly, feeling the gondola sway on the water.

"I want to thank you for joining me and giving me this chance to prove to you I am a man of my word; not a total mongrel." Sara smothered a giggle. "What shall I call you?" He said while sitting beside her, taking her hand in his.

"I have no name." Sara almost whispered. He looked into her eyes.

"Why are you talking so low? There is no one but us and the gondolier here." His questions were getting to her.

"I just don't feel like talking much." She shrugged, looking out the curtain of the cabin.

"I see." He lightly touched her jaw. "Then if it's ok with you, while you're with me, your name will be Bella." He turned her so he could see into her eyes. Sara made a move to remove his hand from her face, so she could think clearly.

"Exactly how long do you wish for us to be intimately acquainted? And what shall I call you? I just can't keep calling you masked man, can I?"

He chuckled at her inquisitive mind and seemed to think it over a few minutes.

"For question one, I would like this to go on for as long as you will allow it to go on. Second and third questions, you can call me anything you like." He wondered if she thought about him the same way he thought of her; the mask was simply allowing him to act on his thoughts. He touched her mask.

"NO!" She jumped sideways and he dropped his hand from her face.

"I'm sorry. I meant no harm; I would like to see that beautiful face under the mask is all." He said.

"If you want to continue this then our masks are to stay on." Sara still stayed in the corner. She wanted to know what he looked like, but she didn't want to reveal herself. He tilted his head and gave a little nod.

"I understand and respect you for that." He held out his hand waiting for her to accept it, but she didn't. "Are you afraid now Bella?"

"No…I…of course not." She huffed and took his hand. His hands searched for the pins in her hair and pulled them out one by one; until her hair hung loosely framing her face. Sara tentatively brought her hands up to his face and then sank her fingers into his curly hair. He smiled at her. Her fingers kept mapping out his facial features and then returned to his hair. She couldn't believe how unbelievably soft it was.

He couldn't believe this, never has a woman taken the time to touch him in such a way; innocent, curious, and bold at the same time. When she traced his lips with her finger tip, a tingling sensation shot straight through his body. He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and give everything to her, but he made a promise that he'd be a perfect gentleman. He placed his hand over hers and kissed her palm. He didn't move after that.

This confused her. Sara tilted her head sideways and she leaned closer to him. He still didn't move, then she smiled and he smiled back. Sara's lips brushed his and there was nothing modest, innocent or even coy about her kiss. Her lips opened to his and he couldn't think, until their masks bumped. He groaned in disappointment.

"Surely you were joking about these." He pointed to both of their masks. "And not taking them off." He could feel her moist, soft lips curl into a smile against his lips.

"You question my rules already?" She couldn't stop the snicker that escaped her mouth.

"You are a cruel woman, Bella." He glanced down her body again and in the dim light of the cabin. Her costume was almost transparent now. He could see her nipples harden under his gaze, his eyes continued lower, and noticed she at least wore, a very little, thong; barely covering her up. His cock throbbed against the zipper of his slacks.

She could hardly stand it any longer. The look in his eyes scared her; it was feral, almost like he wanted to eat her up. She was about to move when he finally touched her. His touch felt hot through the fabric of the silk. Sara moaned. When she felt his hands bringing it up passed her hips, she gasped. He kissed the top of each breasts, while he peeled the silk down to free them to him. Sara sat there and watched his movement, her breath coming in shallow pants. He brought his hand down and cupped one of her breasts. She relaxed and leaned into his hand, openly sensual. He assumed tonight she wouldn't be hard to please. He took a deep breath.

"Your breasts are beautiful sa…sweetheart." He couldn't believe he almost slipped and ruined it. He only hoped she didn't catch his flub.

She was being pressed back into the seat, as his finger tips stroked her breasts; then he started to caress them more deeply and sensually with his palms. He loved the way her breasts felt in his hands, not large, but creamy white with an almost virginal look to them. Her nipples hardened almost too painfully. He dipped his head down and lavished her nipples, soothing them in turn, and then sucking them deep into his mouth.

Under his attention she made such wonderful noises. She was lost in the in pleasure that she didn't feel him running his tongue along the underside of her breasts. She moaned. He reveled in the pleasure of her satin skin against his cheek, her salty taste, and the purely feminine scent rising from nearly invisible thong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carnival Chapter 6**

They had nothing but time, so he decided to draw out every moment. Leaving one hand on her breast, he began to slowly kiss along her collar bone, dipping his tongue in the hollow, and then he lingered over her pulse. He started kissing, sucking, and nipping at her throat until she moaned.

Sara couldn't stop her fingers from playing with the curls at his nape. Her breathing slowed. He nuzzled beneath her chin and behind her ear. The feather from his mask aided in his teasing of her skin. She felt herself relax and enjoy his ministrations on her body. Then she jumped at his voice.

"Bella, come and sit on my lap." His breath tickled her ear. Sara smiled at his plan and decided to just let go. He just meant to kiss her for her observation, but she slipped her sweet tongue into his mouth. He lost track of all his resolution. Instead of doing what he asked, she slid down in the seat to lie on her back and pulled him over her.

He felt a lurch, at first he thought it was the gondola docking; then he realized it was his heart, stomach, and cock. Blinded by the desire to have her, burning with passion, he crushed her against the seat and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She urged him on openly, parting her legs for him, grinding her hips against his. Without any conscious thought, his hands began to touch her supple thighs, when he got to her thong; he stopped. His body begged him to take her, push it to the limit and possess her in every way, but he had to honor her and their agreement. He would not lose her because he was being impatient. Their kisses eased, not being hurried in any way; she felt him lift his body off of hers.

"Please, sit on my lap." Sara couldn't believe his request, but there was something about him that made her want to please him. She slowly slid onto his lap and could immediately feel his erection pressing against his slacks. She ground into him, but he just held her still. His hands roamed gently over her legs, stroking her behind the knees. Finally, he took her lower lip between his and nibbled it playfully.

She was getting impatient, with the way he was making her body react; she caught his head between her palms and kissed him hard. They fell into their kiss. He trailed his fingers up, along her satin skin inside her thighs, and he skimmed under her thong, over the curls between her legs.

Her kiss slowed. His hand did not linger between her legs, but moved to circle her hip. Then he returned to her center again only to tease her before rising up and caressing her belly. On the third time his hand went between her legs, it stayed there, cupping her gently. He couldn't suppress his moan; she was scalding hot and the wetness drenched her thong and his fingers. She stopped kissing him; he could tell she wasn't breathing. Very carefully, he parted her wet flesh and she gasped.

She couldn't think as he slid two fingers along her wetness, back and forth. She twitched her hips in response. _Slow, too damn slow._ He rotated his fingers in a wide slow circle, not wanting to stimulate her too much, too fast. Sara groaned her disagreement and parted her legs more for him.

"Do you like this, Bella?" She didn't answer him, but tried to move. With his other hand, he tugged her nipple gently. She gasped and a little spasm wracked throughout her body. Leaving his hand still resting in the warmth and wetness between her legs, he leaned forward to kiss her. She couldn't move from his lap even if she wanted to right now.

"That was only the beginning." His breath was almost too warm on her neck.

Sara pulled back and blinked at his response, not sure this was a very good idea anymore. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sure that was enough. Thank you." Sara tried to keep her voice steady, but it cracked. He chuckled a bit.

"I'm sure it wasn't enough," His voice rumbled and she felt the vibrations from his chest.

"You will like the next thing, trust me." He slipped out from under her; he knelt in front of her placing on hand on each knee.

"You must do me a favor, Bella." Sara cocked her head at him.

"If you feel the need to touch your perfect breasts and pleasure yourself, then do it." She couldn't help but tease him.

"I thought that was your job?" She mumbled and he looked up from in between her legs.

"It's a fine job, but I can only do so much and right now I'm focusing on down here." He flashed his boyish smile at her. She knew what he was about to do or so she prayed he would. _Two can play this game._

"And just what are you going to do down there?" She said breathlessly.

"Like I said before, I'm seeing to your pleasure," He pulled her so far forward, that her ass touched the edge of the seat.

"So, do not neglect your breasts. Not one single inch of you should be missed." She could feel his hands pulling her thong off and he was still fully dressed. He put her thong in the pocket of his pants. His warm hands slid down the inside of her thighs and once again began to stroke her with his fingers.

Sara moaned. He groaned in response and kissed her core. She slapped the seat hard, being surprised. He hooked his arms around her legs, holding them steady. Slippery and strong, his tongue lapped her where she was most open in one, long, broad stoke.

"Oh, God!" she closed her eyes and her legs clamped around his head; as she fell back against the seat cushion, with her mouth open.

"Open your legs wider, Bella." His voice was husky.

"Give it all to me." His hands played with the outside of her legs, in a relaxing motion. She gave into him and her legs opened.

"Please…" She whispered, clutching his hair. He dipped his head down, swirled his tongue up and down her wet center, where she was raw, naked, stretched open and exposed to his eyes only. Another shiver passes through her as he attacked her energetically. Sara began to drift on deep waves of pleasure. All she could hear was his lapping…or was that the water on the side of the gondola? It didn't matter; the world stilled and shrank so it only held them for the moment.

"You taste like heaven." He murmured. The vibrations from his voice shot through her, she tightened her hold on his head, digging her fingers into his thick curly hair.

"Easy there, sweetheart." His deep chuckle sent yet another bolt of arousal through her.

She couldn't take it anymore. She tried to wiggle out from under him. He fought to hold down her hips. He ducked his shoulders and lifted her hips higher. Knowing she was in no condition to notice, he shoved his mask up to his forehead so that he could bury his face further in her. He pressed two fingers deep inside her and sucked on her clit.

"Oh!" She began to thrash around. "Oh! No! Yes! Ohdeargod!" She screamed. In the back of his mind, he wondered how many other boats floated nearby. Suddenly, she went silent and still. Her inner muscles contracted around his fingers and a new surge of wetness, fresh and sweet, coated his tongue and fingers. She rocked and twitched under his hand, and he still lapped at her. When Sara finally stopped, he sat back on his heels, exhausted and dropped his mask back into place.

He looked up; she was slumped back against the seat, boneless, her hands rested over her bare breasts. She felt him move, but was too satiated to care what he did. Then she felt his lips kiss each of her breasts, she still didn't budge. He stroked her cheek until she stirred. Sara rolled her head towards him and smiled. She reached up and grabbed him by the ears and pulled him close.

He knew he had given her the pleasure she hadn't gotten the night before. Sara worked her hands inside his shirt and continued to kiss him with urgency.

"I," Her voice was hoarse and she cleared her throat. "Take me, please. I want you." He looked at her and shook his head.

"But we had an agreement, my dear." He sounded half- mad to even his own ears.

"I don't understand. Don't you want me?" Sara couldn't believe herself. She was pouting like a child who didn't get their toy. God yes, he wanted her!

"If we make love, I want to do it in a comfortable bed, not this cramped cabin, Bella." She sighed and began to right her clothing. He couldn't fight the temptation, bending he kissed each swollen breasts. "I want to feel your skin against mine." He suckled on her collar bone, while bringing the fabric up to cover her up.

"I want to take a long time exploring you." He kissed her lips.

"I do believe it's dangerous meeting with you, sir." Sara spoke with confidence but couldn't keep her hands from roaming his body. He chuckled.

"Meet me tomorrow at the little inn, danger be damned." She giggled at his boldness. Just then the gondola bumped against the dock. The ride was over. Sara tried to stand but her legs were couldn't do it. She leaned towards her masked man.

"My legs feel like Jell-o." He scooped her up and carried her off the gondola, being careful when he sat her down. She looked around for Melody and spotted her. After offering him a small smile, she turned and started walking away.

He caught up with her after a few quick strides.

"Wait! You didn't tell me if you'd meet me tomorrow."

"I can't." She wanted to, but she didn't know if it was a good idea or not.

"Please, meet me. Ask for Arnold, he's the manager. He'll know I'm expecting you; there will be no names needed other than his." He almost begged.

"I'll think about it, but I won't promise anything." she whispered as they got closer to Melody. He smiled and his eyes sparkled.

"You will come to me." he said and kissed her goodbye. She watched him walk away. Something about his walk was very familiar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Carnival Chapter 7**

The next morning Sara toyed with the idea of meeting her masked man later tonight. Even though she knew the answer, she told her friend. Melody thought it would be fun to have a spring fling with a very hot guy. Sara wondered briefly what Grissom would say about her little sexual meetings. No, she couldn't ask him, he'd think she was crazy getting herself caught up with an obvious whoremonger. But why would he? After all he did admit to visiting brothels in the past, right? She sighed.

"Maybe I am crazy." She whispered to herself. But to have a lover that was so obviously skilled in the art of bringing a woman to orgasm and remain floating on the verge of pleasure makes me a very lucky woman. Sara sighed and looked over at the clock. _Damn, almost noon._ She rolled out of bed and started changing for her coffee…what was it really? A date? A run in? A meeting? After checking to make sure everything was in place and she looked...well normal for her _thing _with Grissom, she walked out her door.

As she walked down the stairs, she couldn't help but catch her breath. Grissom was sitting on a sofa in the lobby reading a paper. He was wearing a navy blue polo shirt, a pair of sun glasses tucked in his shirt, khaki slacks and brown suede dress shoes. The light that shined through the windows made him seem like a dream. He looked good enough to eat. It's almost as if he felt her watching him, he glanced up and smiled at her.

She descended the last few steps and he was holding out his arm for her.

"You look stunning." He told her as they walked out the lobby doors. She laughed and looked down at herself. She wore a simple yellow sundress with white daisies on it, sunglasses, one of those absurd floppy hats; but not too big, that she'd get laughed at, and white sandals.

"Thank you, I think." She blushed and he just patted her hand. They walked to the little café and were seated. Grissom clasped his hand together and leaned forward.

"So, how was your evening?" Sara glanced up and could feel the blush deepen.

"It was eventful, and then again not." She shrugged. He knew she was hiding and could see her blush deepen.

"Did you get to dance with anyone or run naked in the streets?" She just about choked on her coffee and went into a coughing fit. He stood up and gently rubbed and patted her back.

"I…ummm…it was…uhhh…yeah." She sputtered while still trying to catch her breath. He sat back down.

"It went that well, huh?" Grissom smiled at her. She regained her composure.

"What did the infamous Dr. Grissom do on his night out with that wild friend of yours?" Sara couldn't believe she was actually flirting with him. Not so subtle; but noticeable enough. His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Well we were walking down the streets and saw some very interesting costumes, some provocative costumes and also some ordinary ones too." He took a sip of his coffee and his lips curved slightly.

"Then I noticed this one woman dressed to kill. She had on a black silky material; I swear that stuff was practically see through and she carried it very well." Sara started to cough again. Grissom glanced up and noticed Sara's face was almost maroon with discomfort.

"She walked with another woman, but the way she walked. It was almost as if nothing could stand in her way. I wanted to approach her but my friend advised me not to." He shrugged.

"So I took a gondola ride instead. It was quiet, peaceful, and made me not want to leave." He looked up again and noticed a distant look in her eyes. "So now you know. Tell me about your night."

Sara couldn't believe her ears. He was talking about her, she could feel it. She wanted to get a man's advice of her masked man, but not let him know it was her.

"Can I ask you a few questions, please? Well not so much questions but more like advice…for a friend." Sara looked at Grissom and he nodded.

"Sure. I'm always happy to help. What kind of advice is your friend looking for?" He made sure to keep his voice calm. Sara shifted in her seat.

"My…uhhh… friend met someone a few days ago. And…"

"Was this friend of yours…Melody? The one you were with yesterday?" This was all a hoax and he knew it, but was willing to play along.

"Yeah, it's Melody." She took a deep breath.

"Like I said she met this guy, he seems really nice and all, but now she's having second thoughts about continuing to meeting with him." She glanced at Grissom and he took his cue.

"He wants to meet up with her again?" She nodded.

"Is she going to?" He wanted to know if she'd meet him again.

"I don't think so. She feels a connection towards him and she's a bit unnerved by it. She really wants to but…" He cut her off quickly.

"Tell her she should." He said quickly and then cleared his throat.

"If she feels that drawn to him and wants to…then she should. I believe we've all come here to have a good time; why not live a little?" Grissom didn't know what else to say, except 'Hey I'm your masked man. I really want to get to know you better meet me at the inn as planned, please?' No, that wouldn't go over to well just yet.

Sara didn't think he'd actually tell her to go. Grissom seems more conservative than to believe he's have a wild fling.

"I've tried to talk with her about him. She doesn't even know his name. He tried to tell her last night but she told him no." She tore off a piece of her croissant and Grissom watched the morsel melt on her tongue. He groaned and her head snapped up.

"Are you feeling okay?" She was concerned about him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He said with a husky voice and he knew he had to make up something and quick; she didn't look like she believed him. He brought his coffee cup up and sipped it.

"I just can't get over how good this coffee is." As he took another sip, she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and so is the food. It's very fresh and flavorful, I could sooooooooo get used to this." Grissom cleared his throat.

"So, Sara. What do you do when Melody goes off with her new friend?" She cocked her head to the side. "I mean if you ever want to go for coffee, a walk or dinner…" He looked up at her. She started to smile.

"Hey! Sara!" Melody's voice could be heard loud and clear. Sara groaned in disappointment, then smiled sadly at Grissom and turned to look at Melody weaving in and out of people.

"Hey, Mel. What's going on?" Melody didn't answer right away; she just plopped down and stole Sara's coffee.

"How was your night, Sara?" Mel wiggled her eye brows and Grissom could see Sara's eyes grow wide.

"I saw you walking off with Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. I figured I could get you to finally chat about him." Melody finally glanced over at Grissom. "Hey, sorry I didn't see you there." She smiled sickeningly sweet. Sara knew what she was up too and didn't like it one bit.

"It was fine. He was the perfect gentleman." Sara smiled at Melody.

"I didn't see you either, where did you happen to run off to?" Melody's face turned red and her mouth was set in a thin line.

"That is none of your business. I…I've got to go." Melody stood up so fast, her chair fell back on the ground. She stumbled over a few items before they watched her walk away.

"That was…interesting. So, are you the friend that we were talking about?" Grissom's voice was smooth and there was no hint of disappointment. Sara nodded her head and could feel her cheeks burning again.

"Yes, I am. I've never done anything like this before and well…" Sara was becoming restless. Grissom stood up and extended his hand.

"Come on. You look like you need to take a walk." He looked down at her and she slid her hand in his and he pulled her up. They walked slowly, lingering by the shop windows, looking at the canal, and enjoying each other's company. Grissom didn't want to break the silence but he needed to know. "So, are you going to meet him?"

Sara couldn't believe her ears. Here, she thought that they were having fun and maybe…just maybe she was hoping for more. She gave up and nodded. He seemed to smirk, which to her was odd, but she just shrugged.

"Will you meet me tomorrow for coffee again?" Sara looked at him. Has he lost his mind? Why did he still want to see her?

"Sure." She said sadly and walked through the doors of the hotel.

Grissom watched her shoulders slump in defeat. Tonight, he would make it special for her. He smiled and left to get things ready.

**A/N: Sorry, there will be smut in the next chapter, promise. This is a pre-warning and only a pre-warning. Had this been an actual warning you may have experienced; giddiness, the cold shower effect, hot under the collar, and many more. Lol. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I can dream.**

**Warning: This is an actual warning from your smut broadcasters. Take action now and get your fans ready ladies and gentlemen…well mostly ladies. Lol. This chapter and next.**

**A/N: Thanks a million to Twisted Puppy for her amazing beta work. You so totally rock! (Not mine taken from Nemo, but it works because it's true.)**

**Carnival Chapter 8**

Sara woke up at six when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" She yelled and swung open the door a minute later. She didn't see anyone. She looked right then left, as she was about to shut the door she saw a bag on the floor. She carried it into her room, sat on the bed and opened it.

She gasped as she pulled out a white silk dress with cashmere accents and at the bottom of the bag; there was a white mask with golden feathers on the sides. A very fine costume and must have set someone back several hundred reals. She looked in the bottom of the bag, saw an envelope and proceeded to open it.

Bella,

I am sorry, but I followed you the other night. I did not want any harm to come to you. Please forgive me; I tend to be over protective towards people I care about. I hope it's not too presumptuous to buy you an outfit for our meeting later tonight. I have made the reservations and preparations for our rendezvous. Please meet me by eight. Thank you.

Yours sincerely

Sara quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it fit her to a tee. She looked sleek, feminine, sexy, and perfect for her encounter with her masked man; as she looked at the clock, it was already eight and she was running late.

Sara rushed around her room gathering some things, such as her purse, hair brush, bit of make-up for touch ups, and condoms…just in case.

As she walked down the street, she was mentally talking herself out of this. Why did she feel the urge to go? Yes he was handsome, from what she saw. Yes he was very nice to her. Yes he knew how to play her body like a fine instrument to make her melt. But why?

Before she knew it, she was standing outside the inn. It was smaller than the hotel, more of a homely feel. She opened the door and it was like she stepped through a time warp of sorts. Gas lanterns lit the enclosure well; there was a saloon with ladies draped over men, playing cards. Sara walked to, what she would call the reception area and rang the bell.

A moment later an older man hobbled out of the back and looked her up and down.

"Can I help you?" He asked while still staring at her oddly. She was getting a funny feeling in her stomach and that wasn't good.

"I would like to speak with Arnold, please." She kept her voice from quivering too much. The older man smiled and showed off his white teeth.

"You are to go up the stairs and it's the last door on the left." He said and turned back around to walk through the drape. Sara's heart was leaping up her throat, but she forced herself to walk slowly up the stairs and to the last door on the left. With a trembling hand, she knocked.

The door flew open; almost like he had been waiting near it for her arrival. He wore his mask; his curly hair was messed up, like he had been running his hands through it. All his outfit consisted of was a plain button up white shirt with the top three buttons open and black slacks. Neither of them moved or said anything until he offered her his hand. She took it. He pulled her into the room and closed the door.

Grissom was relieved. He wasn't sure she'd come or not. He had paced the room for over an hour waiting to hear anything from her. She had talked about not coming at all today during their lunch. Then when her friend, Melody, came and embarrassed her, he thought for sure she wouldn't. But now, to his enjoyment, his sweet, lovely Sara was in the room. He pulled her close.

"I didn't know if you would show or not." His breath tickled her ear.

"Honestly, I didn't think it would be a good idea. I've talked to a few people and they basically told me why not. So…here I am." His thumb traced her bottom lip and she felt the urge to taste him, but she resisted the temptation.

He then cradled her face and brushed his thumbs against the delicate skin of her cheeks. He loved the way they turned pink color under his touch and how her eyes glasses over, under the mask.

"Well if it means anything…I'm glad you did." She looked up into his eyes and they were dark with hunger and passion. He took a deep breath and she smelled of jasmine and vanilla, just as she had in the gondola. It was rapidly becoming his new favorite scent and one he associated only with her. He pressed his body as close to hers as possible and began nibbling at her neck. The moment she moaned, he was hard. He pulled back.

"Do you like the gift I left for you?" He murmured.

Sara didn't hear him and was too wrapped up in the feel of him. He stopped, that's when she looked up in a daze.

"What?" Came her breathless reply. He smiled.

"Do you like the outfit I left for you?" His finger played with the silk bindings holding it up. She nodded without much effort. He loosened her hair so it fell freely

"Yes, it's very…ummm…" She was thinking and he finished for her.

"Sexy, sleek, like it was meant for you?" He traced her neck line.

"It's an excellent quality, and not too showy. I thought you would approve."

"It's very beautiful, thank you, but you didn't have to do this." His fingers continued to play with her skin, doing his best to distract her from this conversation and get her on another topic.

Sara didn't put on much make-up and no jewelry or finger nail polish. In her eyes, she was plain and ordinary. To him, she was like an empty canvas; just waiting for the perfect brush stroke. Sara turned to escape from the slow torture of his magical fingers.

Catching her from behind, he laid kisses on her graceful nape and the space between her shoulder blades. His hands made their way up her arms to the knot holding up her dress. He worked the knot until it loosened and he let the fabric fall to the floor. She couldn't move; the anticipation was killing her. Here she was, letting some man strip her naked and she didn't want to move.

He finally circled in front of her and saw how her nipples hardened under his gaze. Unable to resist, he bent to suckle on them. The heat of her breasts filled his mouth and he moaned. The vibrations from his mouth sent even more sparks flying throughout her body. Her hands went to his hair automatically and she groaned.

When he raised his head, he left her nipples wet and aching for more attention. He held his breath while her hands moved over his neck, down his chest, up his sides and around his back. He couldn't stand it any longer; he caught her hands and kissed them both.

"Are you ready for more pleasure, Bella?" He watched her bite her lower lip and nod bashfully. Sara started to shake and covered herself the best she could using her hands. She knew it was foolish, he had seen almost every inch of her by now, but she couldn't help it.

He thought every part of her was perfect to his eyes, from her delicate ankles to her slender waist to her pink-tipped breasts, peeking through her curtain of hair. He began to take off his shirt.

She could feel his eyes taking her in, from her toes up, burning her alive. She quivered, despite her best efforts not too and lowered her head. She had already had him, and knew he was more than capable of giving her pleasure, but it was intimidating with it being in an actual room.

Grissom reached out and tilted her chin up. At the same time, he used his other hand to lower her arms from her body.

"You don't have to cover yourself up; you are beautiful, Bella." Sara looked at him, now that he had changed into a more form fitting mask, there was almost nothing to hide. To his broad jaw and chest, thickness of his neck, his boyish smile, the dimple of his chin and the blue in his eyes. That was all he said, but his kisses made her forget to be afraid of him.

He kicked off his slacks and pulled her onto the bed with him, rolling with her in his arms so she ended up on top of him. Under her palms, his skin was so warm, firm and smooth. Sara couldn't help but smile to herself and laid her head on his chest, just soaking his heat into her body. It was a bit chillier than normal, and under her belly, she felt him stir, hardening more. That part of him, at least, was as impatient as her.

"There is no hurry."He said as his voice rumbled in his chest and vibrated through her. He caressed her back and bottom, using slow, soothing strokes; ensuring her he was in no rush.

"What have you been thinking about today?" he asked.

Lost under his touch and the heat of his body, she answered his question honestly.

"You, the gondola, and how you touched me like you knew me."

"Tell me more, Bella."

She could feel her cheeks turning red and was glad her head was on his chest.

"I got up this morning wanting you. I remembered what you did last night, and I wanted to touch myself; but I didn't." Sara lifted her head and saw a slow smile on his face.

"Do you find that disturbing?" she asked.

"No, I don't."

Sara settled back again him. She liked being close to him, like the way his voice wrapped around her. Little shivers crossed her neck when his lips brushed her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: May the smut continue on and on. Gotta love the love, let it spread. Lol. **

**Carnival Chapter 9**

He asked for her lips and kissed her leisurely, letting it linger even after they parted.

"Show me what you would have done, if you had touched yourself."

"You want me to…you want to watch?" Sara drew her brows together. He took a deep breath.

"I do." He touched her lips lightly, making them tingle.

"How do you do it? Are you on your back?" Sara nodded. The next thing she knew, she was on her back, with him leaning over her, so deliciously naked and hard.

"If it's easier, close your eyes and pretend I'm not even here."

Sara snorted in amusement. She was here with a very handsome man and he wanted her to masturbate, instead of having sex. This man wasn't giving up so easily. He kept kissing her here and there. She closed her eyes before she began speaking.

"Your tongue and fingers." Sara sighed. He said nothing and she continued to explain.

"That is what I was thinking about this morning." She felt thrilled to be telling him this, not ashamed like she thought.

"How good it felt." His low voice drifted into her ear.

"I can just see you lying in your bed, the morning light framing your body; and your hair is spread across the pillow. The blanket has fallen below your knees and your nightie twisted up, high around your hips." She gasped with excitement. He had described it perfectly, though usually she slept naked; she wasn't about to tell him that. His fantasy, her fantasy; they were now one in the same. It was like he was in her head and had a map directing him straight to her pleasure; albeit the scenic route. As long as she got there, she didn't care.

"Yes." She replied breathlessly. He smiled to himself.

"So, you were bare and it was easy to touch yourself; to pretend your hand was me. Are you wet from just thinking about it?" She was beyond aroused now. Having him talk to her, while imagining it, was stimulating.

"Are you wet now?"He repeated.

Sara let her knees fall wide open. With her eyes still closed, she guided her hand down her belly and stroked her center with one finger. Even through closed eyes, she knew he was watching her. His warm breath flowed across her belly as he leaned even closer.

"Yes, I am." She knew it would please him, could feel his breath so close and she added.

"More than this morning, even."

Grissom watched, mesmerized by the sight of her touching herself. He wanted to be her finger.

"What would you do with your other hand?"

She cupped one breast, tweaking her nipple, pulling on it lightly, matching the rhythm of the finger sliding between her legs.

"How does it feel?" His voice was husky and deeper than before.

"Nice," Sara gasped. "But I feel like…I'm…missing something."

"What are you missing?" his tongue traced the shell of her ear.

"I don't know." Sara took a long, shuddering breath when her finger hit her clit.

"Yes, you do." He stilled her hands.

"Tell me Bella; tell me what it is that you're missing."

"You! It's missing you." She was on the verge and he had stopped her. "Your mouth on me, your hands on my body, all you." She panted.

He couldn't believe his ears; she just admitted she wanted him. His lips came down on hers and they drank from each other. He pulled back and started sliding down her body. He ran his tongue over the crest of her hip, his hands pressing her thighs open, his cheeks scraping her skin. Now this was what she was missing. Just as Sara hoped, he moved her hand aside and took over with his talented tongue. She opened herself without hesitation this time. With each stroke of his tongue, a bolt of desire ran up her spine.

She tasted better than he remembered and it had only been twenty-four hours ago. He slid his hands under her bottom and held her hips high, while he feasted on her, with more enthusiasm than last night. Devouring her like an animal, sucking and slurping; he was dying to get just one more taste.

There was no withstanding his attack. She let go within seconds, felt her body contract and explode, the fire rushing through her veins. He plunged his fingers deep inside her, his knuckles slamming up against her flesh. She cried out and it happened again, another explosion, another wild rush between her legs and shuddering with delight. But it wasn't over yet. His fingers were still inside her, still plunging and she felt the pressure building yet again.

"Pleases, Oh please." Sara wailed.

"Are you going to watch, Bella?"

Sara opened her eyes and saw him kneeling between her legs. His face was flushed, his lips parted and covered with her juices, his eyes dark and glittering behind his mask. She saw her hips spread wide, rising, against his thrusting fingers and his other hand teasing her clit. Sara clutched her breasts and squeezed hard. Writhing under an onslaught of pleasure, almost close to pain; her back arched off the bed, her toes curled and ecstasy flooded through her veins. She laid there shaking, limp and gasping on the sheets.

He leaned over her once more, his mouth tasting like honey and a hint of musk.

"Is that all you were thinking about today?" His voice was ragged. She tried to take a calming breath.

"No, there was more."

"What else? Tell me." His voice was dripping with want and passion for her words. It was a craving for him.

She rolled her head back and forth on the bed. It was for the best. She didn't know if she'd survive any more or not.

His mouth covered hers again. She sank her fingers into his tangled hair and kissed him, sucking on his tongue. Drawing back, he hovered above her; tracing his hands over her shoulders, her tender breasts and down her body.

"Tell me, please Bella." He insisted. He kissed below her breast, the hollow between her hip bone, making her aware of every feminine curve, then his mouth traveled around her side, towards her back.

She rolled on her belly, lazy and content, just to accommodate him. He licked her from the base of her spine to the nape, making her shudder all over again. Grissom stretched over her, letting his erection nestle between her cheeks and began to stroke it back and forth.

No longer feeling languid, Sara's body woke up to his call. She automatically lifted her bottom, lowered her head and moved along with him. She wanted him to thrust inside. She needed it.

He groaned and bit her neck. Sara arched her back and his hands slid around front to hold her breasts. He placed the head of his erection at her entrance.

"Talk to me." He could barely speak. The desire to take her was overwhelming.

Sara gripped the sheets and took a deep breath.

"I wanted you inside me. Making me feel full."

"Like we are now?"

"No." She said.

"We were able to kiss." Before she knew it she was on her back again and he pressed himself between her legs. He felt bigger than she'd remembered. Pinned on her back, she took in his hungry mouth, his broad chest and let her gaze slip lower. His cock strained towards her, thick, long and his rosy tip glistening with a drop of pre-cum.

Sara trembled thinking about how he'd feel inside her again, wondering how it was possible to want something so much.

He could see she was debating with herself, that's when he pressed into her ever so slowly. She clutched his back as he did, feeling the tension harden in his spine, the restraint draining away.

Her breath caught in her throat as he advanced inch by rigid inch.

If he didn't know better, he'd think she was still a virgin; she was so tight, clenching around him like a vice and so very wet. When he filled her completely, he stopped moving and hung over her.

She felt thoroughly invaded, but her more primal side cried for more; it was the sweetest suffering imaginable.

Grissom wanted to howl in triumph but stopped himself. Sara was stretched out beneath him, naked and moaning, just as he had imagined before. Well except for the mask, he could live with that for the moment.

**A/N: More yet to come. I'm on a roll for . Hope you enjoyed it. Get those cold compresses ready. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: More yet to come. I'm on a roll for . Hope you enjoyed it. Get those cold compresses ready. **

**Warning: More smut this way. Lol. Told you it'd be worth it. I'm good for my promises…well at least so far.**

**Carnival Chapter 10**

He reveled in the moment, drawing it out as long as he could. Inside, she held him blissfully tight and she was scalding hot. Outside, she quivered, her breasts rising and falling with her shallow breaths. What he would give to see the full expression in her eyes, without these stupid masks.

Capturing her hands above her head, he began to thrust nice and slow. Moaning softly, she arched up against him, rubbing her breasts on his chest. Her reactions amazed him almost as much as the depth of his need. Never had he wanted a woman as much as he wanted Sara. Never had another woman felt so right under him.

Grissom had every intention of giving her pleasure with patience and exact precision. Those thought flew out the window once fully engulfed in her fiery core. Now, his only thoughts were hard and fast. He closed his eye and stilled his movement. She deserved for him to be able to restrain himself enough to be made love too properly.

Sara stroked his cheek, and beneath her fingertips, she felt the heat and stubble on his face. She watched him catch her hand, and turned his head to press his lips into her palm. Passion blazed in his eyes as his gaze met hers. There was something about this one man that had taken immediate power over her better senses.

"Give yourself to me, Bella." His voice was raw with desire.

His words sent her heart slamming into her chest as he proceeded to move in and out of her; very slowly. Dear God, this man's touch was addictive and sinful. Sara pulled his head down and offered him her mouth.

Instantly, his lips seared hers with a heat that seemed inhuman. He claimed her mouth with a demand she couldn't explain; but did she really want to?

With the palm of his hand against her throat, he gently ran his hand downward until his fingers skimmed over one of her breasts. He swallowed hard at the desire glowing in her eyes. The expression of hunger on her face was enough to squelch the fact; he was trying to be a gentleman. Her soft flesh filled his hand as he cupped one luscious mound, with his thumb circling the hardened peak.

He wanted so badly to see her without her mask on and show her himself. He reached out to remove the gold-feathered mask, but she caught his hand and raised it to her lips. The warmth of her mouth sent need coursing through him, the moment she started sucking on his finger. His cock jumped as he watched his finger slide from her mouth.

Sara shifted beneath him, and he released a growl of pleasure. She flexed her muscles around him again and it felt like his cock expanded and hardened more.

Christ, she felt wonderful. Pulling out of her slightly, he kissed away her objection before plunging back into her. His mouth swallowed her cry of delight, and triumph raced through him as he increased the speed at which he sank into her heated core.

She met his thrusts with equal fervor; they both forgot everything, except each other. He rocked his hips harder and faster against her as he stared down at the lushly curved body beneath him.

Sara could feel the pressure of her orgasm building as she bucked against him and she did her best to muffle the cries, of pleasure, that tore from her throat.

Her slick, creamy core tightened around his cock, and he groaned as his balls drew up taut at the base of his erection. The faster and harder he drove into her, the more passionate she responded. Her fingers digging into his shoulders, her body clinging to him, and surrendering herself to him. Seconds later her body shattered around him, her muscles clenching him in hard, pulsating spasms of intense pleasure.

He wanted so badly to prolong the moment, enjoy the sensations, but he couldn't. With a deep, primal growl, he exploded inside her before slowly sinking down into her softness.

She shivered and her muscles trembled around him. He released a low sound of pleasure against the side of her neck as his lips nibbled at her. Satiated and exhausted, Sara murmured a soft protest as he lifted himself off her. He laid a swift kiss to her lips and smiled.

"The night is still young my sweet, Bella." He pulled the covers over them. Sara yawned and he pulled her close.

"Let's rest for a while and we shall continue this later." His only answer was her eyelids closing as she drifted off to sleep.

She tossed and turned, until she finally opened her eyes. She felt a rush of fresh air on her skin. Her mask was loose. Just before it fell off, she clutched her hands to her face.

"You untied it?" She looked up and saw him hovering over her.

"I just wanted to see your whole face. I couldn't help myself, Bella."

"Did you see me? Do you know who I am?" She grunted while tying her mask back in place.

He didn't really know how to answer that. He could answer truthfully by saying yes, and possibly run the risk of losing her; or he could tell her a little white lie and keep her for a while longer. He was torn in two.

"Well…did you?"

"No, not yet." His regret was genuine.

"How could you? I…" He cut her off.

"First of all… I think I deserve to see your beautiful face, unobstructed for once." He reached for her. Sara jumped up and wrapped the sheet around her.

"I think it's best if I leave." Grissom caught her wrist. She knew he could make her do anything if he wished, and that scared the shit out of her.

"Please stay, Bella. Don't be mad at me." He didn't want to beg her for more time but this just wasn't enough.

"But I am mad, dammit!" Sara didn't know why she was getting so upset over a damn mask. So what if they showed each other who they were; it was highly unlikely that they would ever see each other again anyway.

"Stay, and you can punish me" Sara couldn't read his eyes, but she could see his nostrils flaring. Despite her better judgment, she wanted him more than she wanted to leave. Her mouth was dry so she licked her lips.

"I can't trust you right now." He was watching her mouth and agreed with her; without a second thought.

"No."

"If I stay, I have to be sure you won't try to take off my mask again." Sara said while looking around, and then she remembered something. Dropping the sheet, she plucked her purse off the floor and took out a spare pair of stocking. "Take a hold of the headboard." She was lucky that there were spindles or this wouldn't work.

He gave her a wicked smile and grabbed the headboard. Sara started feeling a little uneasy at his lack of fight, but quickly bound his wrists up. He tested the knots, and some of his smugness faded.

"Where did you learn to tie knots?" He knew she wouldn't hurt him but he was tied really well. Grissom watched Sara smile.

"One of my ex-boyfriends used to be a Scout Leader and practiced on me." Not a tiny bit amused, he tried to break free. Sara laid her hand gently on his arm.

"I have secured your wrists with a simple Buntline Hitch knot, and then I used a Snuggle Hitch on the spindles. You should know no matter how much you struggle; it's not going to give an inch."

Grissom hated to be confined. In the past, he had let a couple ladies tie him up. Those knots were easily slipped out of, but Sara had tied him with her silk stocking and in real knots. He was at her mercy.

"What shall be a suitable punishment for you?" She straddled his hips, setting herself down on his growing erection and wiggled a little. Grissom clenched his teeth. She circled his chest with one of her fingers, distracting him from the torture that awaits him, for his betrayal.

Sara took her longest fingernail and scratched a line over his heart. It was hard enough that blood started to form. Grissom cursed and struggled, only succeeding in tightening the knots more.

"So help me, Bella, when I get out of this…" Huddling over him, she cradled his face and kissed him until he kissed her back. Heat and desire flowed between them. He sucked her tongue deep in his mouth, trying to possess her any way possible. Sara pulled back and attacked his throat, biting and sucking, while grinding herself against him.

"Let me touch you, hold you…" He gasped. Sara laughed deep and throaty.

"If I were to let you go, you would take me." She slid down his chest, licking his nipples. "This time I am going to take you." Running her hands down his sides, she nuzzled his skin; taking in the rich scent of him.

"Bella." He whispered, knowing where she was going. His cock throbbed for attention and ached for release.

Sara didn't know if she should indulge him or not. But she wanted just one taste of him. After all…what could it hurt?

She grasped his erection and stroked it a few times. Sara bent down and swirled her tongue around the silken tip and tasted a hint of the sea; salty. He moaned. She took the head in her mouth, sucking and twirling her tongue some more while her hands caressed the base. His rich smell, along with his taste and heat; ingrained in her mind. Reaching between his legs, she cupped his balls. She began rolling them in her palm while she took him deeper into her mouth, almost taking in the full length of him. His hips lifted under her.

"Dear God, I need to be inside of you, Bella. Now!" The rawness of his voice made her glance up at him. His arms bulging, his neck tight, and the headboard began to creak in protest. "Please." He finally muttered.

**A/N: The web site for the knots is ****.net/knots**** . They are real **_**knots**_** and **_**not**_** mine. Lol. (I know very bad pun, but don't sue. I'm broke until Wednesday. Lol). I know not a very great sense of humor, but I try. **

**I will probably not post again until Monday the 13****th****. It is Easter and my kids are on Spring break. Family is very important. I hope everyone has a Happy Easter or the equivalent to it. Be happy. Be safe. Be free. Be loved. And most importantly Be Yourself. **

**Thank you all for your support and I just love all the reviews. Twisted Puppy (Kelly), thank you so very much! You are a great beta, friend and pusher (that's a good thing).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Still a bit more smut. I'm bad and I know it. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing,*sighs*but I can dream.**

**Carnival Chapter 11**

Grissom writhed in agony. She's a temptress for getting him in this position and a witch for stopping and debating his request. She finally straddled him; only this time she faced his feet. It wasn't fair, he wanted to see, what he could of her face and her breasts. All he could see was her full, heart-shaped ass; which wasn't all bad.

Sara groped him, brought his cock between her legs and began sliding his swollen head back and forth along her wetness. She was having fun teasing him.

He forced himself to focus on the ceiling, instead of watching her rub himself along her wetness and drench his cock with her sweet juices. She started wiggling, and as he looked between their bodies, and watched her lower herself on him.

Sara was leaning forward and driving back against him. She began to ride him, taking what she could while pleasuring herself.

In that position, he could see her wet, pouting sex between the well rounded cheeks of her ass. He watched his cock slide in and out of her dripping core, glistening with her very essence. God, he had never seen anything more arousing. As much as he was enjoying the view, something in him finally snapped.

"When I get loose, Bella, so help me, I am going to spank that fine ass of yours; until it's beat red. Do you understand me?" His heart pounded wildly, like a caged animal.

Sara stopped immediately and shifted around to face him. She watched him swallow hard and then groan when she slipped him back in her. Not able to resist, she leaned forward.

"What else are you going to do to me?" Her voice was smooth and seductive. He couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation with Sara. Who would have thought, she had a kinky side; maybe she'd be more than willing to try new things and stay with him after all.

"After I spank you, I am going to flip you on your back and devour you until you beg for mercy. When you can't beg anymore, I will continue to suck and lick you until you lose your mind. You will be so useless, when I'm done with you, that someone will have to feed you." He watched as a sultry smile appeared under the mask and her head moved side to side.

Rocking her hips slowly, she touched on finger to each hard nipple. The way he talked had her beyond aroused, but he probably knew that by now. She wanted to know more and maybe even try it soon.

"Go on." He didn't really want to talk right now. He was throbbing and aching for release, he wanted it bad.

"And when you are aching, swollen and so saturated, I am going to fuck you, Bella, fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days." Sara shivered at his voice, so sensual, deep, and laced with a promise to fulfill.

She planted her hands on either side of his head and thrust hard against him, losing her slowness.

"Like this?" _Witch! A tease!_ He thought snarling, and then he braced his feet and plunged into her deep. She grunted a little and dropped her head in the crook of his neck. Moving as one, they thrust faster and faster, speeding like a car out of control.

"No," He growled. "I am going to take you from behind, so I can see my red handprints on your beautiful creamy ass."

"Ohgod!" Sara cried out and threw her head back. Her orgasm violently rocked through her body. Her cry of pleasure triggered Grissom's. He was trapped in the throes of a release stronger than any he had ever known as he cried out in agony and amazement. His very soul belonged to only her, no one else even mattered.

Sara found the strength to lift off his chest and gave him a cautious kiss. He answered back with a lush, long kiss of his own.

"Do you feel good?" she murmured against his lips. His chest shook with silent laughter.

"I do believe you nearly killed me, Sa…sweetheart." His words slurred together.

That was the second time he's slipped up. She rubbed her chin against the bristles on his cheek and climbed off. For a moment she admired his hard, sated body and noticed his mask was half off. She reached for it and it fell. _Grissom._ He didn't feel the mask slip from his face.

"Untie me please, Bella." She couldn't believe it. In one way; she felt giddy because it was Grissom. In another way; she felt violated because he'd known who she was all along. Here was this man, she trusted to an extent, and he goes and does this. She cleared her throat.

"Just a moment, lover." She slipped her costume back on and walked to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Grissom growled.

"Do you think I would let you go after what you planned on doing to me?" Putting a false smile on her face.

"I have to go now." His eyes widened and understood what it meant.

"Let me go!" The headboard creaked as he tried to free himself. Sara hoped it wouldn't break.

"I will be done in a minute and out of your life. I will send Arnold up here with a sharp knife; those knots will have to be cut off." She tried to keep her voice light and even when she talked, but tears formed in her eyes.

"Dammit to hell! This isn't even funny, Sara!" He stopped struggling. Point, Set, Match! She whirled around and pointed at him.

"No, it's not funny. You did this to yourself, Grissom. I didn't." She covered him up, so that way he'll at least be half way decent when the older man came up and placed one last kiss to his cheek.

"Please don't do this, Sara." He tried to look in her eyes but she kept them closed.

"I wanted to tell you the truth, but I was afraid I'd lose you. And yet somehow, I feel I have." She turned and walked to the door.

"It's just sex." She mumbled.

"Sex without love is sad, and you make me happy. Please, don't leave." Grissom pleaded with her, but he knew he messed up by not coming clean.

Her hand turned the handle.

"Good-bye, Dr. Grissom." A single tear escaped and trailed lonely down her face. She closed the door behind her and could hear him cursing and struggling more. He continued to yell for her. She proceeded down the stairs and rang the bell.

The big man, Arnold, came out of the drape again.

"What can I do for ya, missy?" Came his gruff voice. She explained the situation to him and he laughed so hard that tears formed in his eyes. He told her he'd give her at least ten minutes head start. She left and could still hear Grissom calling out for her as she hurried down the crowded streets. She wanted to go back but his deceit was still too fresh in her mind.

_It could be worse_, Grissom thought as Arnold hobbled in laughing his ass off at the predicament he had gotten himself in.

"Look at it this way, at least she didn't steal your wallet."Arnold said while cutting him loose. Finally free, Arnold left the room, laughing still. Who the hell cares if she took off with his wallet; she had his heart and very soul. He rushed around the room trying to get dressed as soon as he could; he had a feeling if he didn't catch up with her, she'd leave. _No!_ He wouldn't let that happen, he had to stop her. He rushed out of the inn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Carnival Chapter 12**

Sara threw her hotel door open and rushed in. She had to get out of here before he came looking for her. She went straight to the closet, grabbed her suitcase, and started packing. What would Mel say about all this? _Ha!_ She would have a hay day with this whole ordeal and take full advantage of it.

She grabbed her things and left her room. She prayed he wouldn't come and look for her, but then again having someone chase her down and confess his what exactly? Lust? Fascination? Couldn't be love…could it? _"Sex without love is sad. You make me happy." _What the hell? Did he get his kicks from messing with her head?

Sara hailed a car to take her to the airport. She'd call Mel later and make-up something as to why she had to leave early.

Grissom couldn't move. He watched her climb into the car and drive away.

"Fuck!" He cursed and ran up the stairs to his room; he needed to pack. Where was she going? _Airport,_ She has to be, she had her suitcase with her. Why was she running? Was she scared of his declaration of love? Of course she was, how stupid could he be? They had barely known each other on a mental level. He smiled; physically they were perfect together in all ways. Yes, they had coffee dates, talked about entomology and her research paper but never really gotten below the surface; yet. Yeah, she was in his class; the best student he had, but that didn't mean anything.

Sure, he got hit on time and time again. All that changed after she walked into the auditorium that day. The light around her encased her body in a glow, as if God himself sent her down from the heavens and presented her as a gift just for him. Her hair was curly and slightly wet; framing her face. She wore a touch of make-up. Her smile was big and the way she walked was seduction in itself. He just couldn't lose her now. He grabbed his two bags and left the hotel.

Sara couldn't believe it. Two hours before the next flight to San Francisco; just her luck. This day just keeps getting better and better, what else could happen. _Wait!_ She didn't want to think about that right now; a lot could happen. She opened her purse and noticed the untouched condoms._ Damn!_ Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought everyone around her could hear it. Yes, she had brought them along and intended to use them, but in the heat of the moment all rational thoughts drained from her mind. What is she going to do if she was?

Grissom raced towards the check-in.

"I need a flight to San Francisco." He was breathing rapidly. The clerk glanced over her magazine, marked her place and put it down.

"The earliest flight we got is in," she looked it up on the computer. "about an hour, sir." Grissom sighed in relief.

"I'll take it." He smiled and handed her his credit card. She typed in his information, handed his card and boarding pass to him, and he signed his receipt. "Thanks." He turned and walked toward the gate his flight would depart from. As he walked he spotted her and stopped to take in her beauty. Her eyes were closed; her hair was all tousled, and there was a radiant glow around her face. _My Bella! _

Sara's body started to tingle as someone sat down beside her. She knew it was him; she always knew, but didn't open her eyes. She could hear him breathing, as it began to slow down.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. She wasn't mad anymore, but she was still hurt about the deception. She peeked to her side and he just sat there wide eyed and opened mouth.

He was amazed on how she knew it was him. Did her body react the same way his did, when he was near her? He took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

"I…well ummm…I won't let you go." He saw her stiffen.

"I can't lose you. I _won't_ lose you." He added with a firm tone.

She didn't know what to say. How do you respond to something like that? What the hell?

"What in the hell are you playing at? Do you like screwing with my head? Do you get some…" Her voice was rising by the second and she was drawing attention to them. He did the only thing that he could. He kissed her.

His hands cupped her face, brushing his lips against hers and drowning out her ranting in mid-sentence. It had been less than four hours since he'd last had a taste of her, but it would never be enough. It was a tender and deep kiss.

Sara's blood was rushing through her body, just by a simple touch and kiss from this man. The electric pulse, the heat, her ears ringing; sensations running through her body, that no other man had ever come close to bringing to the surface. She couldn't deny her addiction or attraction to Grissom. It's been this way with him, mask or no mask, since the first day she met him.

He treaded his fingers through her hair, making sure not to loosen his hold; afraid she'd bolt at the first chance. Grissom was aroused; it happened the moment she finally gave in and kissed him back with equal heat. His only hope was convincing her to come with him and to give them, as a couple, a chance at happiness. Grissom's tasted every space he could reach, with the sweep of his tongue.

She couldn't help but moan when their tongues touched and Grissom answered with a groan. Their tongues thrusting, stroking and mingling with each other; like long lost lovers. What she wouldn't give for a room now, it was too delicious, and with that she pulled back; from their tender yet heated kiss.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered as he placed his forehead against hers.

"I don't want it to end." His eyes locked onto hers and his breathing was labored. "Come with me. Give us a chance. A shot to find out what this is between us, please." She could see that he really did want to give it a try. If she were honest with herself, she did too, but she wouldn't cave into him so easily.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" Her breathing finally slowed down. Grissom chuckled a little.

"If you remember I've tried to tell you and you wouldn't let me; so I stopped trying." She remembered him doing his silly bow again and proceeding to say his name but she stopped him.

"Is that why you told me to meet my masked man?" She looked up at him again and he nodded.

That's when the boarding call echoed through the terminal.

"Well that's…" "I guess this…" They said at the same time. A look of shock crossed both of their faces, and then they laughed.

"Well I guess we should get going then." Grissom held out his arm hoping Sara would take it. She hesitated for a moment, but didn't disappoint.

"So where are you sitting at?" Sara was looking down at her ticket and looked up at him. He took his ticket out of his jacket pocket and glanced at it.

"I'm in F1 and you?" Grissom looked back at Sara and could see her lips twitch into a slight smirk.

"I'm in F3." Just one stupid seat separating them; Fate was definitely telling them something.

They walked to the gate in silence and proceeded to check in their bags. Sara glanced over and noticed a slight bulge in his pants; at least she wasn't the only one influenced by their kiss. They handed their tickets to the counter clerk and walked the corridor to board.

Grissom couldn't help but watch the sway of Sara's hips as she walked. Her shoulders were firm, like she was on a mission, but one look at her and it was obvious that she knew you were watching. It thrilled him that she didn't knock him one. He deserved everything she gave and more. Maybe he could convince her by the time they touched down.

Sara knew he was watching her walk, so she added a bit more sway to her hips. It was like waving a juicy steak in front of a starving tiger. One stumble and they pounced. Shivers raced up and down her back; just the thought of Grissom pouncing on her aroused her. She glanced over her shoulder and conformed what she already knew. The fire in his eyes was unmistakable; he wanted her. She turned back around and smiled to herself.

Grissom watched and when she looked back at him; he was done for. There was a hunger lurking just below the surface, waiting for the perfect time to explode. That one look in her eyes didn't help either. She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. This was going to be a very long and uncomfortable trip.


	13. Chapter 13

**Carnival Chapter 13**

**Warning: This contains **_**SMUT**_**; if you don't like it don't read it! You have been warned. Lol. ENJOY!**

**A/N: Twisted Puppy, thank you very much for being my beta. Everyone thinks their beta's are the best and I'm a firm believer in that. Mine rocks! **

Grissom shifted in his seat. He tried to switch seats with the gentleman sitting in the middle, but the man didn't want to give it up. Now that guy had some nerve, he was flirting with Sara; _his _Bella.

Sara wasn't paying much attention to the gentleman sitting in between her and Grissom. He was going on and on about his life. Like she cared about when big Frankie slept with his cousin's-best friend's-little sister; which in turned is how he, little Frankie or Jr., came to be. She had to admit that every time she glanced at Grissom he was getting more and more aggravated. Sara got up from her seat.

"Excuse me." She couldn't take it any longer and she had to use the restroom.

Grissom watched her walk away, knowing she'd be back. That put a grin on his face.

"She's a looker huh?" The guy nudged him. Grissom just raised his eye brow.

"Yes, my wife is quite stunning isn't she?" The poor man paled considerably. Grissom almost felt sorry for him…almost.

"Ummmm, yeah…I didn't… ya know." He got out of his seat. "I'll trade you spots if you want to. I honestly didn't know she was your wife, sir." The man stammers and slips into Grissom's old seat. Just as Grissom sat down, Sara walks back to her seat. When she sat down beside him, she leaned over.

"What did you say to him to make him move?" She whispered and waited but he didn't answer. "He's been driving me insane, talking about family, sexual experiences and conquests; since he sat down." That got Grissom's attention.

"Really? That's interesting. What…ummm… what did he talk about?" Grissom couldn't help but shift in his seat again and Sara just shook her head.

"Oh, no. You're not getting that from me, until I get the answers from you." He saw she wasn't about to give an inch. He leaned over and his lips brushed her ear.

"Now, don't get mad at me…but I told him you were my wife." He whispered and his breath sent tiny sparks of heat straight to her core. Sara looked over his shoulder and 'Frankie Jr.' looked anywhere but at her. Sara mentally smiled.

"So we're married now, are we?" She whispered back. He just nodded and picked up a magazine that was stuffed in the seat in front of him. This could work to her advantage after all. She just leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

At least she didn't bite his head off for telling that guy they were married. He kept stealing glances at Sara. Her eyes finally drifted shut, so he tried to focus on the article in front of him. Jr. was turned away from them and he was curled toward the window as close as he could. Then he felt it.

Sara couldn't believe she was thinking of doing this. She covered both Grissom and her; in one of those blankets they store in the over head compartments sometimes. He looked over at her and she just smiled at him. _Perfect, he doesn't suspect a thing._ This time when she got comfortable, she snuggled up against him and looped one arm through his and the other resting on his thigh.

He tensed and hardened almost immediately; when she placed her hand on his thigh, but he didn't think she'd do anything. He started to relax and get comfortable again, when her hand moved. He sucked in a deep breath when her hand began to trace and fondle his erection through his slacks.

Sara felt a surge of power flow through her body when she touched him. The best part was he really couldn't do a damn thing to stop her. She inched her fingers towards his zipper. She lowered it so slowly; it was almost as if the rasp of his zipper blocked out the plane engines.

With his fly open; her fingers inched into the opening and wrapped around his hard, throbbing erection. He hissed at the warmth of her hand on him and looked around. Jr. was sound asleep and Sara still had her eyes closed, but she wasn't sleeping…by any means and no one seemed to be paying attention to them. _Torture, pure fucking torture! _

She kept her strokes slow and soft. Her thumb brushed across the velvety head of his cock and felt the wetness. She wanted to taste him again, once just isn't enough. She slowly withdrew her hand and brought her thumb to her lips. Sara was waiting for Grissom to look at her, when he did; she sucked on her thumb that helped smear the tiny droplet.

Grissom growled, actually growled at her. He wanted her so bad, it felt as if his body was about to explode. Very carefully he reached under the blanket and zipped up. It was very difficult to do, considering his massive hard-on. He stood up clutching the blanket to his body and pulled Sara right with him.

"Is everything alright, sir?" The flight attendant asked while walking up to them.

"No," He bit out trying to calm his nerves. "I'm…"

"Sorry, my husband isn't feeling too well right now." Sara wiped off the sweat that broke out on his forehead. "I'm just helping him to the restroom." She smiled back at the flight attendant, who for some reason actually looked concerned.

"Oh…okay. If you need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask. That's what we're here for." And she walked back towards the food storage.

Grissom practically pushed Sara into the small bathroom; or port-a-potty on a plane. No sooner did the door shut, did he have her pinned to the wall, grinding his erection into the softness of her belly.

"You…my dear are playing with fire." His voice was deep and goose bumps broke out on her entire body.

"I'm just having fun with my newly acquired husband." She said as innocently as she could muster and pulled his shirt off. He chuckled and his whole body vibrated against hers.

"Well then…" He reached for the hem on her shirt and pulled it off. Then he leaned close, his lips softly brushing her; while fumbling with the snap and zipper of her pants. Sara tilted her hips forward, pressing against his erection and not noticing her pants already pushed down around her ankles.

Grissom smiled against her mouth. He was unfastening his pants and they slipped down to his knees. His hands traveled down and started kneading her ass and when he lifted her up, her sandals and pants fell off. Her feet were now braced on the sink and that's when she became aware that she was almost naked.

"Let it be known, Dr. Grissom is very stealthy man." Sara whispered into his ear. She let her hands slip down his chest, feeling his muscles ripple and tense; wishing they had more room to move.

"Let it also be known that you are the only one who is ever going to be finding that out." He said while turning on the water in the sink and then faced her again. "Open your legs farther apart and brace them more on the sink." Sara sighed.

"I don't think this is going to work." She looked into his eyes and seen they were filled with lust, love and hunger. "I don't want to fall on my ass and then we could really get wedged in here. I can just see the headlines now, 'Man and Woman gets stuck in airplane bathroom so bad, that even the 'jaws of life' could barely get them out.' Our friends would have too much fun over that one!" Grissom snorted at her comment.

"Do you honestly think I would drop you?" Sara blinked back at him. Did she think he would let her fall?

"No." Sara whispered, knowing he wouldn't let her fall or cause her physical harm. But that wasn't the problem; the problem was…trusting him with all her heart and soul. Could she let him in the way he wants? _Yes!_

"Well then, trust me at least for this." He brushed her face in a soft, smooth caress. "Then we'll work on the rest. I know I have a lot to make up for." She only nodded. He dropped his boxer shorts and tore her thongs right off her.

"What did you do that for? I could've taken them off." She growled, widening her legs and reaching for him. His cock seemed to swell and twitch in her hand as she slid just the tip of him into her. Once she had lined him up, she grabbed onto his shoulders.

Grissom worked his way inside with short, slow thrusts. She was still so very tight. It amazed him that she still felt this way.

"Stop playing with me. You won't like my retaliation." She hissed. He cocked his head.

"I want to make it last." He swiveled his hips.

"We don't have that luxury here." Sara moaned.

"So my sweet, Bella, you want it hard then?" His gaze became feral. Sara didn't blink and held his gaze.

"I want you so hard inside me, that I'll be able to feel you forever." Before she got all the words out, he claimed her lips. His heart was beating so fast; this is what he has been waiting to hear

"Then that's what you'll get." He slammed into her.

Sara wanted it, but hadn't been prepared for him to actually give in to her demands. The impact of his thrust brought a moan from her.

"Yes." He kissed along her throat. "Louder." He pulled back all the way, until just the tip of his head connected them. She couldn't be louder; everyone would hear them and know what they were doing.

His arms shook as he held her up and she arched looking over his shoulder, so she could watch the other side of him; in the mirror above the sink.

He looked like a god, his muscles rippling up his back, his arms and his ass flexing as he strained to give her the thrusts she'd demanded and keeping them both from falling at the same time.

The sight of him brought her orgasm rushing like a damn had broke, the pleasure whipping through her like a stampede.

Her walls began to convulse around his throbbing erection and he knew it wouldn't be much longer. He claimed her mouth and muffled her scream. He gave one final thrust and arched his back, emptying everything he had.

They stayed that way for a minute, their breathing began to slow and return to normal; until someone knocked on the door.

"Are you okay in there, sir?" It was the flight attendant. "Ma'am, is your husband alright?" Grissom turned off the water.

"Yes." Sara answered with a shaky voice. "He's feeling a little better, thank you." Grissom smiled at her and winked. They detangled slowly and began to redress.

When they got back to their seats, Jr. was still passed out. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as bad as it began.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Nothing is mine. *sighs* I want them but I own nothing. *sniffles* **

**Carnival Chapter 14**

Sara was so glad to be off that damn plane; they had so much turbulence that the oxygen masks fell down. The only bright spot was being inducted into the mile high club.

"Have dinner with me tonight." Sara looked up from the baggage claim and saw Grissom was staring at her, his bags clutched in his hands. "Please."

She didn't know what to say. She was still fighting her inner battle between her head and her heart. Why did her head have to come up with logical reasons for them not to be together, when her heart was all in or bust? God it was confusing the hell out of her.

"Sara?" She caught the hopeful look in his eyes. How could she not say yes to his invitation?

"So," he handed her his address and phone number. "Please say you'll have dinner with me tonight."

Grissom felt like he was waiting for the gauntlet to fall or the firing squad to open fire on his emotions. She looked skittish, but then she relaxed. When she smiled at him and nodded a yes; his heart and mind rejoiced by such a simple action from her.

"What time should I be there?" She asked, not sure when he wanted her there.

"How about seven?" he looked down at his watch. "I still need to stop by the store and get a few things ready. Is that okay with you?" She nodded; he kissed her cheek and went their separate ways.

Sara finally walked into her apartment; tired and energized from the trip.

"Shit!" She picked up the phone and called Melody. Sara told Mel that someone called and said that her apartment had been broken into and had to come home. It was a lie but Melody seemed to believe it. Sara asked when Mel was coming home and what she planned on doing for the next few days.

It was getting late and Grissom was getting nervous. Would she actually come or would she get cold feet again; only this time not show. He set the table, arranged the candles and placed slow, soothing music on low. As he looked up at the clock he noted he still had one hour left. He walked into his bedroom, grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Sara glanced at herself in the full length mirror. She wore a sundress, close to the one she wore in Rio, but it was two-tone blue. The sapphire blue dress had turquoise silk high-lights. She slipped on her blue sandals, grabbed her purse and keys and headed out her door.

After his shower, he knew he had ten minutes to spare; as he lit the candles, someone knocked at the door.

"Just a minute." He called out from the kitchen. His hands were sweaty and his heart was racing. _What was he, sixteen again? _He opened the door and Sara stood there looking every bit the Goddess he knew she was. Loose curling tendrils framing her face, a light dusting of make-up, and her blue dress set off her figure and skin perfectly.

Sara looked him up and down just taking in his masculinity. Blue jeans tight but not too tight, his hair curly and still damp, a half buttoned up blue dress shirt exposing his golden skin on his broad chest and then his bare feet. He looked like Apollo the Greek God himself or Roman warrior.

"Please come in." Grissom stepped out of the way and allowed Sara to enter.

"Thank you." She whispered while walking by him. He led her into the kitchen and gave her a glass of wine. Sara took in her surroundings; he had candles lit everywhere, soft, relaxing music playing, wine and on the table she saw some croissants, a fresh fruit platter, along with some cheese.

"I also have some teriyaki honey glazed salmon out on the grill for the main course." Grissom opened the fridge and retrieved a beautiful corsage.

Sara watched him take her hand and slip it into place.

"The name of it is called Desire. It consists of green cymbidium orchids, a green carnation and a green button pompon accented with pothos leaves." He leaned back, and looked at both of the beauties in front of him. "The florists who sold it to me explained that if 'she's your heart's desire, then this would be perfect, and it is." He kissed her cheek; being sure not to crowd her.

Sara was speechless and wanted to cry. What do you say to someone who's taken the time, making sure that you feel treasured and not pressured in any way?

"Croissants?" She smirks and remembered their brunch together before they got interrupted by Mel. His eyes twinkle and he can hear the humor in her voice.

"I remember you saying that you liked them…so I figured…you know what the hell." He smirks and takes her hand. They walked into the living room. He turns to face her and does a silly bow. "Would the lady care to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She curtsies back to him. He pulled her into his embrace and they began to sway to the music. Her fingers found their way to his hair and she rested her head on his shoulder.

His hands molded to her hips; holding her close, but not too close. His thumbs rubbing in a circular motion across her hips, and unknown to her; she was driving him crazy. Her breath, so warm and even, tickling his neck and making him highly aroused. _This is insane!_ They just had sex, and he looks up at the clock, not even three hours ago. How is this even logical?

Sara could feel his erection, through the confined space between them, growing and twitching with need. She felt like giggling but thought she better not. That's when he pulled back.

"I…" He cleared his throat. "I need to check on our salmon." He walks in the kitchen, grabs the plate and moves towards the patio door. She can see the grill out on the deck. How did she not notice that before? He's got a picnic table set up. Nice blue table cloth, two lit candles in their holders, a bouquet of roses in the middle, a bucket of wine chilling for dinner.

"Is there anything you would like me to help with?" Her voice is husky but she doesn't try to mask it up. He shakes his head, plating the last piece of salmon and turns towards her.

"Thank you, but no. Just relax and I'll get everything ready." His smile was sincere.

She looked around, taking in everything that he had done; just to make this evening perfect.

"If you want to help though, you could get the salad out of the fridge for me." She seemed to brighten up a bit and smiled at him.

"Okay. Do you want me to bring it out here? Or is there something else…" She let her sentence trail off. Not really knowing what else to do.

"It would be great if you could bring it out here." He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

He watched as she walked through the patio doors, his eyes drawn to her body. He quickly adjusted himself, before she came back with the salad, plates and utensils.

"I thought I'd get us some plates and stuff too." She set it down on the table. "I hope you don't mind. I…uh…I didn't mean to snoop or anything." She stammered.

"It's fine." Grissom pulled out her chair and "I was going to ask you, but I didn't want you to do anything." Sara looked up at him as he pushed her forward. "I invited you over here, not to help, but to lavish you with the attention you deserve." He bent and kissed her cheek.

Sara was amazed that he had shocked her yet again. He was a very sensual man and knew how to use that towards his advantage. Was he seducing her or just being a gentleman? _Both_, her mind screamed. She didn't care.

Just looking into her eyes as they sparkle with astonishment; sent his mind spinning with question after question. Hasn't anyone treated her like the woman she is? Did no one try to seduce her properly? Did she not get the type of treatment she deserved from a relationship? So many questions, where to start?

Sara took a bite of her salmon and it tasted heavenly.

"This is very good." She picked up her wine glass and sipped.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. I'll have to thank my mom for the recipe." They ate their meal enjoying the intimacy of each other's company.

"Shall we continue our fine evening in the living room?" Grissom picked up the dirty dishes and carried them into the kitchen. He returned to see Sara sitting on his couch. Her skin seemed to glow against the dark, soft suede brown. Grissom sat down beside her.

"You know, we haven't been using protection." She blurted out nervously.

**A/N: I thought Apollo was a perfect fit to Grissom. Apollo is the Greek God of ****music****, prophecies, ****poetry**** and archery; a smart God also referred to as the most beautiful/handsome of the gods. Grissom is an intelligent and very sexy man. To me it seemed fitting.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Carnival Chapter 15**

Grissom could see the dilemma written across her face. He cupped her face, making sure to keep his voice smooth and as comforting as possibly.

"If something happens, it happens; if not…" He shrugged. He wanted to tell her he hoped that their relationship would blossom into more. He knew what his heart and mind wanted; her.

What was he saying? He wanted a baby…with her? Damn this man. First he's straight forward, and then he throws hints and clues. He was a respected college professor and this could ruin his career. They frowned on teacher/student relationships. What did he want with her? She felt the need to explain to him that she had no intention of trying to trap him into a relationship or was, in any way, trying to get him into trouble. She just needed him to know…just in case.

"I mean…I'm on birth control but…you know it's not a hundred percent effective and I…" He hated to hear her berate herself, like she was the only one to blame, so he leaned into her space. She watched him getting closer; her heart stopped for a beat and then seemed to triple in speed.

Without breaking eye contact, he brushed his mouth against hers again. Light, tantalizing, the touch of his lips tempted and teased her. He flicked his tongue along the seam of her lips. She closed her eyes and surrendered.

Never in her life would she have thought the mere touch of a man's lips would send her emotions spiraling out of control. But with Grissom, her body reacted immediately; desire and need exploded. Her breasts ached as they swelled with need, her core flooded with juices and her breathing became labored.

He needed her more than anything. He pulled back from the kiss and she tried to follow him. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, but when she opened her eyes; his laughed died. Her eyes were glassy, her lips swollen and juicy, her chest heaving; as she panted. A sight he could never grow tired of.

She looked into his eyes and spotted what she was feeling reflected back to her.

"I want you to know…" His voice was hoarse with need. "I'd never put the blame on you. We acted on impulse and I don't know about you…" He took both of her hands in his. "But I certainly have no regrets about it. I feel as if fate has brought us together and I want to continue this," He points to her and himself. "And see where it leads us." Sara sighed.

"I don't know…if I were you I wouldn't do anything in order to jeopardize my reputation. You know the college frowns on this sort of…" Grissom chuckled and it startled Sara. She wasn't expecting him to laugh at her. He caressed her cheek.

"Bella, don't you understand? We are no longer teacher/student; we can do anything we want." His caress didn't waver.

"I know but what will your peers say about getting involved with a former student? Won't they suspect that we started this prior to finals? And my grades? Will they question you being partial because of our relationship?" He couldn't believe she had given it that much thought. Was she worried about her grades? Her scholarship?

"If you're worried about them questioning your scholarship or your grades…" Sara shook her head and placed her finger against his lips to stop him.

"I'm not worried about me." She laughed. "Everyone knows I'm a bookworm and hardly have a social life. I'm more concerned about you and…" He didn't her worrying about nothing.

"We'll deal with whatever comes our way." With that said, he captured her lips again. This kiss was no longer the innocent brushing of his lips against hers. He held her face in his hands and deepened the kiss.

If he continued like this she would never be able to resist him; like she had a chance anyway. His tongue plundered and caressed, holding a promise she knew he had every intention of fulfilling. Sara responded eagerly, no longer trying to mask or hide her desire for him.

She wanted him. Oh yes, she wanted him and every moment they were together, and then she wanted him more. She had known she lusted and desired him; but now she knew in her heart she truly loved him. His hands on her, caressing her, holding her close, his tongue discovering her mouth in such detail; she felt like it was all a dream. She was his.

He felt her hands lightly combing through his hair. He slipped his hands down her body to her waist then lifted her, placing her on his lap. Such warmth seeped into every pore, his flesh heating, and their bodies grinding into one another. God help him, he loved her.

She wanted to be touched…to feel his skin all hot and sweaty. She shifted her weight and began rubbing her chest against his. Even through the fabric of her dress and his shirt, her nipples hardened by the friction and he moaned into her mouth. She melted as he moved from her mouth to the skin just below her jaw. His lips felt so good. They burned a trail wherever they touched.

He couldn't stop himself from tasting her. Wanting…needing more, she tipped her head to one side, as if reading his mind, allowing him better access to her throat.

He murmured something against her skin that she couldn't grasp but it didn't matter, just thrilled her all the same. He moved on to her ear and sucked her fleshly lobe between his lips. Sara couldn't stop moaning his name. He was driving her to the edge of sanity.

"Sara." He moaned in her ear. She shivered at the sound. How did her name sound so erotic coming from his lips. _Not Bella, not love, but her name! _She decided she liked it…no not right…she loved it and him.

"Grissom." She mumbled back. He stopped and leaned back to look at her. _Beautiful!_ She cocked her head to the side. "Why did you stop?" her voice was husky.

"You can call me Gil now Bella; my dear sweet, Sara." He cupped her face and kissed her nose.

"Gil, huh?" She smiled at him. "I think I could get used to that." She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and kissed his lips.

His name on her lips, sounded so natural…so perfect…so very right. When her tongue touched his lips, he responded immediately, drawing her closer and opening his mouth against hers. He stood up and she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist and broke the kiss.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" She whispered.

"Bed." He groaned. That one word sent warmth flooding throughout her body. He managed to get them to his bedroom; without stumbling or falling to the floor. The bed he had was big enough to hold four adults; but that was all she'd had a chance to see in his room because she had trouble taking her eyes away from him.

He put her down and moved so he could lie next to her. He leaned up, propped up on one elbow and gazed down at her. He touched her face.

She watched as his gaze lingered from her eyes to her toes. She curled her arm around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. It was long, leisurely and deepened very slowly. He leaned across her and slid his hand up her dress, around her ribs just below her breast.

When he spread his fingers and touched her breast, in a feather like caress, she moved into his hand; savoring the sensation of being cherished and wanted.

He moved his hand up to cup her fully. He rolled her nipple gently between his finger and thumb and it hardened in an instant. He lifted his mouth away from hers.

"Let me love you," then he dropped small kisses on her nose, her cheeks, and trailed light caresses down her throat. She wanted to cry, _let me love you._ Was that a statement? A request? What did it mean? He tugged on her dress and she sat up. He pulled it over her head and threw it across the room.

She was laid open for his pleasure and he took it. He stared at her, like she was his research and he was studying her. She flushed, her insides were buzzing and she felt entirely too warm.

"You are truly lovely; so soft, smooth, and warm." He ran his hand from her breasts to her hips. He pulled his shirt off so quick, that all the buttons almost popped off, in his rush. Next he tugged at his jeans. She watched as he struggled with them and tried not to laugh.

"I believe it would help if you unbuttoned them first, Gil." His head snapped up and he smiled sheepishly at her; while he pushed his button through the hole. She watched his jeans drop to his feet as he kicked them out of the way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Carnival Chapter 16**

**Warning: Contains adult material. * smut* Graphic scenes. *smut* Language…I forget? *smut* Oh did I mention there is smut? Well there is smut. **

His boxers hid nothing from her, but he didn't want to hide himself from her. He pushed them down his legs and kicked them free of his feet. He covered her, pushing her legs open and settling between them. He lifted himself up and looked into her eyes.

He pushed forward, using one hand to guide himself into her. He gave a thrust and they were one. They both moaned; lips meeting and tongues mingling. Sara arched her back, as he kept his thrust steady, not daring to go any faster; yet. He was slowly driving her mad.

"Please, please…Gil" The tension was building and the fire was burning inside her.

"Please what?" He'd meant to tease her, but his voice came out too rough because he was gritting his teeth.

She arched her back, tilting her hips to take him deeper. She felt his hand slide down her body and the anticipation was killing her. She actually jumped when he finally touched her clit.

Grissom watched as she began to writhe beneath him and toss her head back and forth. He pressed a little harder, continuing his circular movements.

"Ohdeargod." Was the only thing she could manage and she felt him thrust so deeply, that he touched the top of her womb. Her climax tore right through her.

"Giiiiiiiiilllllllllllll." Hearing his name in such a way sent him tumbling with her.

"Saaarrraaaa." His long, low groan came from deep inside. Curling her legs around his waist, she pressed her pelvis hard against him. She jerked her hips against his and that simple movement took her over the edge again. He was still pulsing inside her, gasping for air. Some sweat was running down his neck. He rested his forehead on hers and groaned long and low.

Grissom could still feel her muscles still clenching and squeezing him, he didn't want to move from her warmth but he knew he had too. Pushing himself up and away, he rolled them both to one side. Sara curled up to him, draping one leg over his and her arm around his waist.

He'd had her before, but this time it felt different. _No barriers; no games._ Her eyes were reflecting such love for him and the passion was shining brightly. He wondered how she felt, but was too content to change anything. Her breathing told him she was slipping into sleep and he carefully reached down and pulled the light sheet over them both. It was all they needed at the moment.

Drowsy, but not sleepy yet, Grissom pulled Sara as close as he could. Everything felt so right, even better. _It felt like home. _Sara snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"Marryme." He said in a rush, before he lost his nerve. Sara stilled and stared up at him; no longer sleepy.

"Why?" She whispered. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. This was it; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he looked at her and smiled.

"Because, I love you Sara. My sweet, sensual Bella. I could give you more reasons than that, but this is what it comes down to; it's love. I love you!" He kissed her forehead.

This was what she wanted, it felt so right. She loved him from the moment she saw him, but she seemed frozen, completely unable to move a muscle or speak a coherent sentence or think of anything intelligent.

"You…you…" She tried to speak but it didn't come out as much; just gibberish. Grissom tightened his hold on her and chuckled. Thankfully, he knew what she was trying to ask.

"Yes! I love you, Sara. I want you to be in my life; to stand beside me, to be my lover, my confidant, my best friend, my partner in everything, and my wife. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms every night and wake up to you every day; I need you my sweet Bella." To say she was stunned was to belittle their conversation. This was about confessions of love.

"Please say yes, Sara. Marry me." His voice was deep and husky. What else could she say? He had her heart.

"Yes; and I love you too." She murmured against his chest. He lifted her face and took her mouth in a long, sweet kiss. He invaded her senses, stroking her mouth with his tongue, holding her close so her breasts were squashed against his chest.

He didn't let her go for a long time. Finally rolling her under him; pushing her thighs apart with his knees as he settled on top of her. His suddenly renewed erection touched her core and she arched up to him, needing him, wanting him.

The movement was enough to let him inside her; barely, but enough. He groaned and pushed gently; then, when he found her ready for him again, he pushed more firmly. He didn't stop until he was seated completely inside her, his balls touched her ass and he was engulfed in her wet, hot core.

His chest stroked her nipples, bringing them to full attention. Her gasp came at the same time as his groan, full-throated and needy. He nearly pulled out all the way, and returned, pushing slowly into her, making her feel every inch of him deep inside her.

"You are the only one who makes me feel so complete. You are home." He said. In response, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his body, his hips hard against her thighs.

"You're mine too." She managed before his thrusts brought her up and gasping for air. She thought he would never stop, and she didn't care. They had a life-time now. Twisting against him, rubbing her sensitive nipples against his chest to give them a little ease she longed for. She cried out as her orgasm came fast and violent, but he didn't stop even then.

He drove into her relentlessly, pushing her more and more, until she couldn't tell where one climax ended and another began. He growled words of love against her mouth and her throat; as he pressed hot, wet, deep kisses all over her; until she was howling with release again.

She lost track of time; it could've been an hour or even the next day for all she knew. He gave one finally thrust and cried out. She felt the deep throb when he released everything he had; which she willingly took.

When she opened her eyes, Sara wasn't surprised to see the glow of a sun rise approaching, but it was still dark out. She could feel Grissom breath warm on her neck and his grip tighten.

"Go back to sleep my sweet. We will be busy within the next few days." He mumbled as his lips tickled her neck. She shivered. He turned her to face him and kissed her tenderly. She responded automatically.

"I don't want to spend another night without you in my arms or in my bed." His voice was deep and sleepy. She snuggled in his embrace.

"Good, because wherever you are, wherever you go…" She looked into his eyes. "I'll come with you." Their lips sealed the deal and they drifted back to sleep.

This was the beginning of their trust in each other and a true partnership; they both loved each other and knew nothing could ever tear them apart. It was all they'd ever wanted and more than they had hoped for.


	17. Carnival Epilogue

**A/N: I want to thank Twisted Puppy for her amazing beta work. *Thank You, You totally Rock!!* **

**I also want to thank all of you for being patient with me and for the great reviews. You all Rock too!! **

**Disclaimer: Remember this is A/U and all mine; anything is possible. Can you just smell the smoke coming out of my ears? *grabs head* too many ideas, head going to explode, LoL. By the way, I don't own anything, yadda…yadda…yadda; I do wish I did though. Wouldn't that be fun? Oh yeah…like we all wouldn't have fun if we did. Lol. **

**Epilogue for Carnival.**

_8 months later_

Sara's spirits soared as she was led down the aisle. Grissom was waiting for her dressed to the nines; he was her knight. A white tux and a navy blue silk button dress shirt; they had tried a cummerbund but it didn't look right and a red rose pinned on the left side of his lapel.

Grissom's breath stopped the moment the doors opened. She was absolutely breath taking. She was wearing a navy blue silk dress that matched Grissom's shirt perfectly. Her hair was pinned up and the crown of her veil was made with roses. She was an angel and her rounded belly made his heart almost burst. _My family!_ He smiled at her and she was beaming back up at him

She wanted to wait to get married until the baby came, but he didn't want the baby born out of wedlock. They took care of all the arrangements; the florist, the chapel, the minister, the caterer, the honeymoon plans, the invitations, the guest list, and all that good stuff.

"Who gives this woman away?" The minister's voice was loud and echoed throughout the church when she finally reached her destination. The man of her dreams is now her reality.

"That would be me." Came the deep voice beside her. James Brass was his name. He was a stocky man; he could've been a boxer or weight-lifter in his younger years. He's very kind, funny and such a sweetheart. He was one of Grissom's best friends and; not at all what Sara though he would be. When she had first met him, she immediately saw why Gil liked him so much. Jim gave Gil Sara's arm and went to stand beside him.

"Sara, are you ready for this?" Gil whispered facing her. Her eyes glowed with excitement for their future and with the love of her family to be.

"I always am with you, Gil." She rubbed her bulging belly. "I always am." Sara whispered back with a smile.

"Dearly beloved…" The minister began the ceremony.

They had picked out simple solid gold bands. The rings resembled their love and starting a life together. A ring exists without a beginning or an end in sight; solid, steady, pure and true.

Gil placed a two-toned solid gold band on Sara's finger and when it was her turn, Sara did the same. Sara had met a lot of his family, friends and some work colleagues since accepting his proposal. There was one of his co-workers, a man by the name of Conrad Ecklie that had astonished her with the fact that he had made it to adulthood alive. It was no wonder he only went to brothel's or whore houses. Every time he opened his mouth a snide remark about someone would come out. Why Gil ever went on vacation with him in the first place was beyond her.

"Well…that was an interesting wedding." Conrad was standing close to Gil and Sara at the buffet table. "Where do you guys plan on going for your honeymoon?" He picked up a drink. "And when's your little one due?" Sara looked at Gil and they both smiled.

"We actually plan on staying here for our honeymoon because our baby is due any...Oh, God!" Sara gripped her stomach, as a contraction ripped through her and rocked forward. Her face was turning slightly red.

"Sara, are you alright?" Gil's voice was trembling from his nerves and he was looking around the room; hoping to find his mother or Jim even. Sara tried to straighten up.

"I…I…Uh oh," Sara's reached for Gil's hand and probably breaking it in the process, shuddering with another contraction. Conrad looked down and then jumped back suddenly.

"My shoes! I can't believe you peed on my shoes!" Conrad yelled, startling everyone around them.

"I've heard of bladder leakage, but this is…" He was stepping back as fast as he could from the puddle that had formed. Conrad ended up slipping and falling backwards onto the floor.

"Her water broke, dumb ass." Laughter burst through out the banquet hall at Jim's comment. Melody was frantic; running around like a chicken with her head cut off. Jim rushed to Gil's side and asked what needed to be done. Mary Sue Grissom, Gil's mom, rushed to Sara's side, firmly took her other arm told Jim to get the car, and began to walk the newlyweds towards the exit.

"Come on Gil. We've got to get Sara to the hospital right away." His mother called from the car, making sure to get Sara situated. Gil snapped out of his fog and climbed into the back with Sara. Jim jumped into the driver's seat and Mary in the passenger's seat. Melody had calmed down, promising to stay behind and take care of everything.

They made it to the hospital in record time and checked her in quickly. Sara was in pain and didn't care who she took it out on. She grabbed Gil by his lapels and was nose to nose with him.

"By the love of all…" She gripped harder as a contraction rippled through her body again; they were five minutes apart and becoming more persistent. "If you even think about laying a hand on me again," She took a deep breath. "You'll be my new science project. I'll lay you flat on your back and castrate you with my bare…" She cried out in agony and snapped.

"Get out! All of you leave me the hell alone!" Sara looked like an angry bull; her nostrils were flaring, her eyes were slammed shut and her face was red. Mary rushed to her side and placed a wet, cold wash cloth across her face; Sara moaned with pleasure. Mary then turned to her son and gave him a small smile.

"Why don't you and Jim go get some coffee?" Gil looked at Sara then his mom and back again. "Now don't you worry one bit, I'll be sure to call if anything changes." She removed the wash cloth, soaked it again and then replied it to her face. "We could be here for a while or it could come fairly quick." With her explanation, both men left to find coffee.

No sooner where they in the cafeteria, with coffee in hand, did Gil get paged back to Sara's room. He dropped his coffee and took off running; bumping into a security guard along the way and mumbling his apologies down the hospital hall.

"What…happened?" He gasped. "Is…she alright?" Gil was still panting, from running up the stairs, because the elevator was taking too damn long. He looked from one woman to the other. Sara smiled brightly and her eyes were glassy.

"Honey, you're back." She sighed and held her arms wide open. He walked over to her, his eyes wide as she embraced him in a big hug.

"I've missed you so much." He looked over her shoulder and seen his mom mouthing 'drugs' and laughing. Then Sara's shoulders started to shake. He pulled back and seen tears running down her face.

"Bella, don't cry honey." He wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

"It's… not that." She sniffled. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I…I…I don't know." Tears were now flowing freely down her flushed cheeks. He tried his best to sooth her and calm her down. She ended up falling into a restless sleep.

He gazed up at his mom, then back to his wife. Life was so much better than he ever thought possible, but he was pretty clueless at the moment. He didn't want Sara to hurt or be in pain; thank God for the drugs. He caressed her cheek and she smiled in her sleep. Jim walked in with a bouquet of flowers, daisy's to be precise, and a balloon.

"So…how's she doing?" Gil looked down at his wife and smiled.

"She's better now that she's got something for the pain." He sighed. "I feel so helpless. I mean how can I help her, if I don't know what to do?" He rubbed his temples.

"It shouldn't take much longer." Gil snapped his head up; startled at his mother's voice. Mary smiled at her son. "That's the reason I paged you, my dear son. Her doctor came in, after the anesthesiologist had administered her epidural and checked her dilatation. He said that she was progressing nicely and he'd be back in within the next two hours," Mary looked up and the clock. "which should be fairly soon." Gil nodded and Jim sipped on his coffee.

About an hour and a half later, Sara woke up groggy and slightly disoriented.

"Gil?" Her eyes were still closed and she felt someone grab her hand.

"I'm right here Sara." She opened her eyes and giggled. His hair was a total mess, his clothes were rumpled and she could feel the tension in his body. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing….nothing at all." She sighed and then winced. "Actually," She looked around the room, and noticed her mother-in-law and Jim. "I'm feeling a little pressure in my abdomen. Has my doctor come back yet?"

Gil opened his mouth to answer her; when there was a knock at the door. A tall, middle aged man with glasses came in.

"Hello, Sara." He looked up from his chart and gave everyone a nod and polite smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Hello, Dr. O'Neal, I'm okay so far." She got a stern look from Gil and sighed. "I'm a little tired, I feel pressure in my lower abdomen and it also feels like I have to use the bathroom." She looked at everyone's face. The doctor and Mary smiled, while Gil expression didn't waver and Jim just looked confused.

"Nobody needs to worry, that is perfectly normal." He slid the chart on the roll away table. "Now if everyone would be so kind to leave; I need to check and see how far along Sara is." Gil went to stand and Sara grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me." There was uncertainty in her voice. He nodded and sat back down; Mary and Jim left the room silently.

The doctor situated her feet in the stirrups and adjusted her gown. She kept eye contact with Gil during the exam. Dr. O'Neal snapped off his gloves and threw them in the garbage.

"Well we've got some good news." He made sure to get their attention before continuing on. "You are dilated to a nine. I'll call in a nurse; have her start preparing and getting things in order." He smiled at Gil and Sara. "In my opinion, it shouldn't be much longer." Dr. O'Neal stood up and couldn't help but smile at the couples loving embrace as he left the room to get ready.

Mary and Jim walked back in the room, just as Gil was covering her back up.

"Your doctor told us it shouldn't be much longer." Mary kept her voice soothing and calm, but her eyes twinkled with excitement for her first grandbaby. She couldn't wait to see what it was; Sara and Gil decided they wanted it to be a surprise. As long as the baby's healthy and happy; that's all they cared about, they also picked out names for both.

"So, are you both ready for this?" Jim asked them both. Gil and Sara smiled.

"Yes." "Absolutely." They answered at the same time. Some of the nursing staff came in with equipment for the delivery; hospital bassinet, a respirator just in case, incubator, and much more. Then the Dr. O'Neal walked in with a smile.

"So who's going to be staying and who's going to be going?" He looked from person to person. Jim stood up, gave Sara a kiss on the cheek, Gil a pat on the back, and left the room. He checked Sara again, noting she was finally at ten centimeters.

The nurses were prepping and dropped the end of the bed out from under Sara's ass, stopped her epidural intake, and asked Gil and Mary if they wanted to help hold her legs.

"I feel like I'm about to fall." She sighed and tried to get comfortable. "I know I'm not…but still." She looked up in time to see her Dr. O'Neal crouch down into his position. She felt a slight pinch and winced. He peered at her from between her open legs. Such an intimate act; it felt so odd to see someone other than Gil down there.

"Ok Sara. I want you to try and push with the next contraction." He waited for her answer.

"Alright." She said and nodded.

"Great and when you do…you'll need to bear-down and hold it for ten second intervals with every contraction, okay?" He asked and waited again.

"I can do that." She smiled and gave a little nod; still a bit nervous. Gil felt nervous, scared, excited and out-of-place; so many 'what ifs' running through his mind. What if the baby gets stuck? What if Sara can't push anymore? What if… He felt pain in his hand and looked towards the source. Next, he looked at Sara and watched her face turn red from pushing.

"That's it Sara. Keep it up, you're doing great." Gil looked at the doctor, then at his mom. His mom had a smile on her face and her eyes were wide and watery. The two women he loved most were together in one room, waiting for a miracle to be born. He was happy and waited for the baby just like everyone else in the room.

"Ohgod!" Sara huffed and strained. Who would've thought it would be this hard?

"I can see the head." Dr. O'Neal looked up again. "You're doing great, but you need to keep pushing Sara."

It felt like a life-time, but in reality it was an hour later.

"Okay Sara, stop pushing for a minute." Dr. O'Neal said. "The head is clear and I need to clear out the nose and mouth." Sara nodded and fell back against the bed. Gil leaned over and kissed her blotchy face.

"I love you, honey." He had unleashed tears in his eyes. She looked up tired and drained, but wore a loving smile. His mom placed a wet wash cloth on her forehead and wiped her face down.

"I love you too. Now I know why they call it labor." Sara heard a few chuckles, but didn't care. Soon, very soon she'd be holding their baby; a life that they created out of love.

"Sara, I need you to push lightly." She did as she was told. "There you go…good…now just a little more." She felt a tug, and then heard crying. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" He held her up between Sara's legs. She was beautiful.

"Bella!" Gil whispered and Sara started crying. The nursing staff cleaned her off and Gil got to cut the umbilical cord. Anna Bella Grissom was eight pounds two ounces and twenty inches long, born on October fourth at two forty-five in the morning.

The End.

**A/N: I know no smut, sorry! This may be one ending to one story but I'm going to start back on Wild Differences so.......you never know (There is still smut out ). Thank you all again very much. I'm sorry it took so long, I've had cp/internet trouble. I wanted to pull out my hair, but fear not; I still have a head full of . **


End file.
